


Harry Potter and the Parselmouths

by queen_of_OTPs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse Reveal, Bullying, Canon is fucked pretty much, Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry kinda, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore isn't headmaster anymore, Fuckin everyone is a Veela wtf, Gen, Ginny Bashing, Harry Potter gets a pet Basilisk, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry is a Lord about a million times over, Hermione Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knockturn Alley, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Harry, Sharing a Bed, Slytherin Harry, Soulmates, Special house of eighth year students, Veela!Draco, Weasley Bashing, Wingfic, asked to tag, blowjob mention, creature!Harry, dom/sub themes, frottage is a thing, mate bond, mentions of dom/sub, not the twins, scarred harry, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_OTPs/pseuds/queen_of_OTPs
Summary: The title sounds like a horrible band.Harry comes into his creature inheritance on his seventeenth birthday, uncovers truths at Gringotts, meets his mate, adopts a firstie, and lets himself heal.Essentially it's a million cliches but in the best way possible





	1. Harry Potter and the Creature Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> For my love Sara <3

The first thing you learn when living with Remus Lupin and Sirius black is to put a silencing charm on your door every night because they get _loud._

 

The second thing you learn when living with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black is that nothing is too weird to happen in 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

Nothing.

 

Harry had thought the weirdness would end when Moony and Padfoot played a game of chase around the house that ended with four walls broken and a healthy dose of healing salve slathered on both of them afterwards. Then, he thought it would end when he came home from a night out and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was sitting in his living room, enjoying a cup of tea with his godfather, both giggling brightly at Remus who sat to the side looking a bit put out with bright pink hair.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the weirdness that was his seventeenth birthday.

 

Harry had learned in his History of Magic class, shocked as he was to learn about something other than the Goblin Wars from Binns, that it was more than common for pureblood families, like the Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, and others, to have creature blood. Having been around for so long, it was inevitable that one of the members had mated to creatures and carried the gene in their blood. Harry knew for a fact that he would be receiving a magical inheritance, a boost of familial magic and a growth of his magical core to his full potential. What wasn’t expected was creature inheritance, due to his mother’s Muggleborn status.

 

Harry was too excited to sleep the night of July 30th, so he stayed up. Harry sat in his room of 12 Grimmauld place, happily reading a copy of _The Hobbit_ that he had purchased a few weeks prior. Harry was anxious, casting a _tempus_ charm every few minutes to check the time. Sirius had said it would be uncomfortable, like he had stretched too far and pulled a muscle, but nothing prepared Harry for the pain that hit him at midnight.

 

It was like fire had been poured in his veins. Harry let out a scream, but the silencing charm on his bedroom door prevented it from being heard echoing around Grimmauld. His muscles tensed and spasmed, and Harry writhed on his bed. His back was stretching and burning and Harry screamed as something seemed to push at his skin from the inside. The last thing he heard was a loud wet pop, and Harry collapsed forward onto his bed, unconscious.

 

Harry came to a few hours later before the sun had come above the horizon, and he stumbled blindly to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. What he saw in the mirror made him stop in his tracks.

 

Harry had… changed. His cheekbones were higher, his eyes a brighter and richer green, lashes longer and fuller, lips more plump and pink, body smaller and curvier, and hair loose to his shoulders all silky and curly. The one thing that was most surprising, though, were the large black wings coming from his shoulders. Harry slept shirtless after a nightmare that he felt trapped in ages ago, so the large feathered appendages were left to hang limply at his back, tips dragging on the ground. Harry stared for about fifteen minutes, mind whirring in a dozen directions, before he tried to move them. The muscles responded to his thoughts without much delay, wings rising and spreading to show a soft charcoal grey underside. Harry didn’t know what he was, but he had _wings._

 

As if his life couldn’t get any more complicated.

 

Harry did his usual morning business, but found himself hesitating before braiding his hair back in the way Luna had taught him during their sixth year. He brushed his feathers straight with his fingers, and tucked his wings close to his back before dashing to his room. His sheets had two spots of blood where his wings would have been - they /had/ burst through his skin - and Harry bundled the sheets and cast a quick wandless cleaning charm. He could do magic legally now, even though he could do it before in Grimmauld because of the wards that had been set up when the Order was meeting there.

 

When Harry looked around his room and slowly stretched out his wings, the longest primaries brushing opposite walls to his room marking his wingspan at about fifteen feet, Harry was in awe. The worry set in a few minutes later. How did he get creature blood strong enough for this kind of change if his mother was muggleborn? Would Sirius hate him now that he wasn’t human? It was all very worrying.

 

Harry holed up in his room until he heard Remus and Sirius stumble past his room and into the kitchen, working up the guts to get dressed. He changed his pajama bottoms to a pair of loose plaid ones, leaving off his shirt since he couldn’t actually put one on with the huge wings coming out of his back. Harry hesitated and took a breath before opening his door, walking down to the kitchen. Besides the fact that his godfather(s) had never actually seen him with a shirt due to the scarring from his rather colorful history, he had been living at Grimmauld for three years and there wasn’t any reason to be nervous, but he was still a bit apprehensive of what his pseudo-parents would say.

 

The answer came in the form of silence. Harry stepped into the kitchen and dining area and yawned out a weak “good morning,” with his wings stretching, and the cup Remus had been holding fell to the ground with a loud crash.

 

“Harry?” the wolf asked, eyebrows furrowed together, but lips parted in awe. Sirius had a similar expression behind him, though Sirius’ was a bit more aggressive once he spotted the silvered scars on his skin.

 

Harry shrugged and flushed slightly, “I swear I didn’t mess up a spell and cause this, I woke up with these things. I don’t… actually know what I am. Do you?”

 

After a short battle played out on Sirius’ face, he gave a small nod and brought over a stack of pancakes - chocolate chip - with a candle stuck in the center and set them in front of Harry. “Happy birthday, pup. You’re a Veela.”

 

A Veela? Harry had read about those. Flying creatures, typically female due to their… abilities of allure that could be used for sex. Veelas determined mate by touch, so physical contact was important. Harry was just glad Remus and Sirius were essentially his parents and weren’t affected by the allure.

 

“Wait. I’m not a girl. How can I be a Veela?”

 

“In special cases, mostly old Pureblood families like the Potters, there’s a lot of separate instances of mating with things like Veela. If all that genetic material builds up without any inheritance for a few generations, it gets dumped on one person regardless of gender. So normally it would have been a female, but the Potters are infamous for having nothing but sons. So it built up until it had nowhere else to go,” Siris explained, moving to sit at the table. “How much do you know about Veela, Harry?”

 

Harry shrugged, “Only what I heard Ron talking about when the Weasleys found out that Fleur was part Veela. They have an allure that’s used to attract people because their mates are found by touch, they have wings, and that Veela feathers are apparently really rare and work well in love potions when they’re freely given.”

 

Sirius nodded and pursed his lips, sharing a look with Remus. The wolf spoke up next. “With Veela, there’s always a… dynamic between mates. In every case of male Veela I’ve seen before, there’s a distinction. For most there’s a submissive and a dominant Veela in the mated pair, and when a male is the submissive Veela, they’re able to get pregnant, but only from their true mate.”

 

Harry tried to digest this information, but it was very close to short circuiting his brain. “Which… which one am I?”

 

Remus sighed, “from what I can smell? You smell like a submissive Veela. I could be wrong, but the blood test at Gringotts will be able to tell us more,” he smiled gently. After a brief moment of hesitation, he spoke again. “In Veela, there’s another… breakdown, if you will. Light and Dark Veela are from different sources, if you will, and their magics reflect that. They’re identified by wing color. Which makes you a Dark Veela, Harry.”

 

Harry paled considerably. “D-dark Veela?” he asked, eyes wide. “But I… I can’t be Dark, Moony, I-”

 

Remus shook his head, “You’re not Dark, Harry. You’re a Dark Veela. It means that your magic is more inclined to respond… strongly in favor of dark spells and magics.”

 

“Is that why the parseltongue stayed when the horcrux left?” he asked, eyebrows scrunched together, “what kind of dark magic is out there? Will I not be able to do light magic anymore? I can’t do dark magic, I don’t want to be evil, I can’t-”

 

Sirius slid into the conversation effortlessly, “breathe, pup. Dark magic isn’t all evil. Sure, you’ve got your unforgivables and death curses and stuff like how to make horcruxes, but a lot of what the ministry labels as ‘dark’ is just… misunderstood. Blood magic like warding and blood adoption, as well as certain potions, are considered dark because the magic is dangerous if performed wrong. It doesn’t make them evil. Besides, you’ve got other stuff to focus on as a Veela. Like, you know, finding your mate, working around your allure, lots of fun stuff.”

 

Harry nodded and looked down at his plate, “how am I supposed to turn the allure off? I don’t want to be jumped as soon as we go into Gringotts.”

 

Sirius spoke back up with a grin, “Occlumency is usually taught to Veela families. The Blacks learn it from a very young age, I can -”

 

“I know it already,” Harry supplied, starting to pick at the pancakes in front of him. “I learned it from Professor Snape. It was hard, but I got it. I mean, I think. He said I’ve got it handled.”

 

Sirius sneered, “Snivellus taught you how to Occlude? Harry, pup, he probably didn’t do that good of a job. I mean, how does he know your shields are strong enough?”

 

Harry shifted on himself in his chair, his wings puffing up a bit. “He… at first, he just used Legilimency on me. To try and force me to learn how to put up the shields,” he said, knowing that it was considered especially rude to do that to someone. Remus and Sirius’ matching growls were a good indication of how they felt about it. “But he saw… he saw some of what the Dursleys did to me, and he stopped. He taught me from scratch, meditation and everything. He asked before he did any more of the Legilimency, and he couldn’t even see the most basic stuff. So I’m fine. Professor Snape is a Master Legilimens, if I can block him out I can block out anyone. Or… block in anything.”

 

Sirius looked ready to protest, but Remus reached across the table and laid his hand on Sirius’. “He’s right, Pads. If he can stand up to Severus, he can hold in his allure.”

 

Sirius, of course, grumbled heavily, but he allowed it, muttering something about ‘talking about what the Dursleys did’ later. Remus decided to switch topics to try and get his two boys away from things that would cause a fight on Harry’s birthday.

 

“Do you want to do anything special before we head to Gringotts, Harry?”

 

Harry shrugged slightly and moved to glance at his dark wings, raising at his back and curving around his sides. “Uh, I’d really like to figure out how to charm my shirts so I can actually wear them,” he said, looking up a bit sheepishly at Sirius and Remus.

 

Sirius grinned brightly, “of course, pup. There’s a charm you can use to let your wings through the fabric. You should be able to, uh, hide them when they’re not in use,” he explained, smiling at Harry. “You should just have to focus, maybe meditate like you would when you learned how to Occlude. Think about the wings folding up and kind of… melting back into your body. That should work.”

 

Harry nodded at Sirius’ words and let out a slow breath, closing his eyes. He focused on his wings, trying to make the heavy and warm limbs that had been shielding his back melt into his shoulders, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t. Harry even tried going to his safe space in his mind, a small clearing in a forest, but it did little to help. Harry opened his eyes, a bit more damp than before, and let out a shaky sigh. “I can’t do it.”

 

Sirius had been watching with worry at his godson’s concentration and efforts. The wings twitched, but they folded more firmly on his back instead of melding into the skin, as if they were protecting something. When the boy opened his eyes, Sirius smiled softly at him. “It’s alright, it might take a while. Do you know anything that might keep your wings from hiding? Something they’re protecting?”

 

Harry thought about the words for a moment before clenching his jaw and giving a small nod, “I don’t… do the shirtless thing. At least, not around others.” He shifted on himself and bit his bottom lip, “if I do it in my room, I can probably do it.”

 

“Is everything okay, pup?” Sirius asked, frown pinching at his face slightly, “you know you can tell us anything.”

 

“I know, Pads,” Harry smiled softly. “I just… haven’t told anyone. I’ve tried, but…”

 

Remus smiled softly and shifted his weight in his seat, leaning a little closer to Harry so he could place a gentle hand on the boy’s skin. “We’re here when you need us, cub.”

 

Harry nodded, eyes a bit more damp than they had been previously, before getting up and turning to walk to his room, black wings drawn up to cover himself fully. He couldn’t let them see. Harry knew it’d be nothing but guilt from the two men for not coming sooner or getting him from the Dursley’s before any of it could happen, and he didn’t want that.

 

He was safe and happy with his family in Grimmauld, and nothing needed to change. Except… it was. Harry had _wings_ and a _mate_ and he was going back to Hogwarts for his eighth year and it was just… different.

 

When Harry got to his room and closed the door, the boy sat on his bed to think for a moment. Would it really be so bad to tell them about what had happened at the hands of his blood relatives?

 

Harry decided it was better left for another day; there had been enough shocks already.

 

After his pondering, Harry decided to sit on his bed, legs tucked up and folded neatly in front of himself, and closed his eyes. He let his mind slide into itself and he focused on the small mind scape that he had learned to create during lessons with Snape. Once the man had gone too far and seen what his life had been like at home, he had been more gentle. Harry was unsure if he was pleased or upset with the development, but he hadn’t argued. It had enabled him to become an Occlumens strong enough to block out Voldemort.

 

Harry’s mindscape, his safe place, was the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It was an oddly morbid place, considering he died there once before, but the magic of the forest seemed to feed him with life. His memories were stored as leaves and fruits high in the trees, and it was easy to hide them.

 

This visit, however, was… different. Harry was seated in the center of the clearing as usual, but this time he saw a red fox seated opposite to him. The fox was beautiful, fur a deep rich red with paws and ears that looked to be dipped in ink, and a soft cream plume on the end of his tail.

 

Harry hesitated very briefly before reaching out with one of his hands, brushing his calloused fingers over an ear. A strange sensation overtook him when he placed his palm to the forehead of the fox, an odd sort of squishing and stretching feeling that left him breathless when he opened his eyes.

 

Only, Harry didn’t open his eyes to see his room from the normal vantage point of him sitting on his bed. Everything seemed oddly... large. When he looked down to check himself over, he was startled to spot a black muzzle in the center of his vision, as well as the same black paws on the fox.

 

Panic gripped him for about thirty seconds before he remembered that him and Ron had gone through the process of attempting to become animagi over their time hunting horcruxes, and they only had to meditate to find their forms.

 

Holy shit, Harry thought distantly. He had just accidentally become an animagus. While that was all fine and dandy, Harry knew he needed to change back to his human form sans the wings. Today was just too weird for his taste

 

Ignoring the ridiculous urge to burrow into his plush duvet, Harry sat and closed his eyes once more to try and get back to his forest landscape. He saw his human form there and smiled, walking up before hesitantly placing a paw on his forehead. It seemed to do the trick, seeing as the same odd sensation overcame him.

 

Harry opened his eyes and immediately stood, letting out a heavy breath when he found out that the weights on his back were gone. He walked to his wardrobe and tugged out a shirt, one he had procured from Sirius’ wardrobe one day his had all been dirty. It was… nice. Worn, soft, and it smelled like Sirius. Harry enjoyed it immensely. He let out a soft breath before walking back to the kitchen with a bright grin.

 

“I did it! It was… an interesting journey,” he grinned, crooked and happy, and Sirius matched it instantly. Harry moved to sit in his seat and resumed eating his birthday pancakes, letting Sirius and Remus’ light-hearted bickering wash over him.

 

They cleaned up their plates and sat over mugs of coffee and tea for a little while before Remus clapped his hands to get everyone to focus on him. “Are you two ready to go get dressed and then head to Gringotts to handle all of this business now that Harry’s a legal wizard?”

 

Harry hummed and nodded, a mischievous smirk crawling onto his face as an idea sprung into his head.

 

“Hey, Moony, can you register as an animagus at Gringotts or do you have to do that at the Ministry?”

 

Sirius, ever the drama queen, quite literally spat his mouthful of tea at Harry’s question. “Can you register as a _WHAT?”_

 


	2. Draco, the little fluffy dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but you get to see my dragon <3

The first thing you learn being raised in the Malfoy family is that the Malfoy name is old and respected and that you must  _ never  _ do anything to negatively reflect upon the house. 

 

The second thing you learn being raised in the Malfoy family is that out of every wizarding family in Britain, they have the strongest amount of veela blood. For the past six generations, the Malfoy family has seen the heir to the Lordship come into their inheritance and sprout great wings from their backs, and they found a mate in another pureblood family. 

 

Because many pureblood families mate with creatures every few generations to freshen the blood supply and bring a bit of variety to the family name, most pureblood families have traces of many creatures in their blood. The determining factor in the inheritance that shows is typically the strongest shared characteristic between the soulmate bond that creatures share. 

 

With the Malfoys, the strength of the veela blood in their veins stated that they would always be veela creatures, and that their mates would present as a veela in turn. 

 

Draco knew he would be presenting as a veela. Of course he knew - his father had told him each year since he had turned five that one day he would get wings as magnificent as his father’s, large and strong and beautiful, and that his mate would get wings as soft and beautiful as his mother’s. 

 

Yet, when it came time for him to receive his inheritance, Draco found himself too paranoid for words. His family had just finished their circuit of trials in front of the Wizengamont, all done under Veritaserum, and had nearly been punished to Azkaban forever. Yet, the unexpected rally of testimonies from those on the Light side, the most notable being Harry bloody Potter, speaking out for Draco’s courage and Lucius’ attempts at saving his son from the fate of a Death Eater, had freed the Malfoy family. They had been sentenced with one year of Auror supervision around the clock, but it was much much better than life in Azkaban, or a Kiss. 

 

Draco was still strung up on nerves and adrenaline when his seventeenth birthday came, still anxiously waiting for the Wizengamont to change their minds and sentence his family to death. He had been pacing around his room, unable to sleep and ignorant of the time and date, when the pain had struck. 

 

It ripped a scream from his throat that would make any banshee proud, and Draco curled on himself on the ground and let tremors take over his body. He told himself that  _ Crucio  _ was worse, that it hurt more, but the pain was still there. 

 

He lay panting on the ground with his eyes screwed shut when his door practically flew open, his mother and father rushing in followed by their auror escort. 

 

His mother immediately dropped to the ground behind him and smiled, moving to help adjust his wings - large and impossibly bright white - to lay comfortably to his side instead of under him as they had been bent before. It was a relief to let his massive wings relax, considering he had to get used to his bigger body. He was taller and broader and more dense, having packed on a bit of muscle mass with the transformation in order to support the large wings, measuring somewhere between twenty and twenty five feet in span. Their size alone was a sign of his dynamic.

 

Draco knew his father would be pleased that he was a dominant Veela. 

 

He was helped to his bed and gave a tired smile at his parents who were beaming with pride before falling into a long dreamless sleep. Once a veela got their inheritance, they only dreamed of their mate. That night it was blank, meaning his mate hadn’t come into their blood yet. That was alright - his father had waited six years for his mother - he could wait. 

 

With the revelation that he was a Light Veela, Draco chose to carefully reconsider his career choices. Did he still want to follow his father into politics? Would he be happier doing something else? Realistically he knew not many places would consider taking on a former Death Eater, but he had been cleared of all charges and his shining white wings showed the purity of his magic. He had a chance. He had a chance at redemption, and Draco would be damned before he gave up that chance.

 

Draco made his choice about mid-July, a little over a month since he had come into his inheritance, and he had decided to tell his parents about his decisions he made about his future at dinner. 

 

They all sat in relatively peaceful quiet, their auror guard for the night sitting with them at their large dining table in Malfoy Manor as they enjoyed the modest meal prepared by the house elves. It was about halfway through dinner, when the discussions of politics and the like were tapering off, that Draco spoke up. 

 

“Mother, Father, I wish to inform you of my decision regarding the future,” he said, nervousness showing through the formality of his request. 

 

Lucius’ eyebrow, perfectly groomed and pale blond, rose slightly before he spoke. “Do share, Draco. Your mother and I are interested in what you’ve decided.”

 

Draco nodded and shuffled in his chair, wings itching to be released from where he had hidden them before the meal. “I have decided to return to Hogwarts for my eighth year,” he said simply, deciding to begin with the small stuff. 

 

Narcissa looked the most concerned with this choice, “Are you sure, my little Dragon? They will not be kind to you when you return,” she said, fretting slightly over the choice of her son. “I do not want you to be miserable.”

 

Draco smiled gently despite himself. “I know, mother. In all fairness, no one is overly nice to the Slytherin house regardless of circumstance. This is a choice I’m making with special regard to two items. One, I would be able to take my NEWTs and receive revision before I do so, so it will greatly enhance my likelihood of success in getting the marks I need in order to become a healer, as I’ve decided to do.”

 

Lucius’ face pinched. “A healer, Draco? Surely you want to go into politics, to take over the Malfoy name?”

 

“Lucius, let our son choose his own path. We attempted to guide him once and you  _ know  _ where that ended up,” Narcissa said sharply, her eyes flitting to Lucius’ left arm. The man had the decency to look sheepish. 

 

Draco flushed lightly, pale skin dusting a faint pink. “I want to help others, father. I have seen and been a part of enough destruction for ten lifetimes, I want to help heal others now. My magic is better suited for Light pursuits anyway.”

 

Lucius gave a slow nod, “I… see. If you are sure of this decision, Draco, I will support you. What was the other item that influenced your decision in choosing to return?”

 

“Thank you, father,” Draco smiled softly, looking up in time to receive a rare smile from his father. The pride in his chest gave him enough courage to force the next words from his mouth, “I believe returning to Hogwarts will give me the best opportunity to seek out who could be my potential mate. They’re likely to be younger than I am because I’m the dominant of the mate bond, and it’s a simple first step in the long run,” he explained. 

 

Lucius and Narcissa both smiled. “You’ve taken a lot of consideration into this decision, little dragon,” his mother praised, “we’ll support your choice. You will, however, carry an emergency portkey with you at all times that will be spelled to work in the Hogwarts wards just in case you encounter unsavory company seeking reparations for the war,” she said sternly. 

 

Draco nodded and gave a happy smile to his parents, “thank you both. I won’t let you down.”

 

With that, the discussion went back to other conversational topics - Quidditch matches, friends, tea parties, when they would go to get Draco’s special eighth year Hogwarts robes, who else among their circle was returning - and Draco relaxed. He had told his family his desires, and they had supported him. 

 

It had been a long time since he felt that happy. 

 

That night, when he got no dreams, there wasn’t the usual disappointment. Draco was determined to prove himself for his mate and make himself worthy.

 

Draco let himself be happy as he focused on re-learning a lot of the material he knew he had forgotten, taking advantage of being seventeen and practicing spells from the books he had for summer work, pushing himself harder than he had any summer before to be prepared for the next school year. 

 

He worked the hardest at healing spells. They made his magic feel happy when he knew he was fixing something that had been damaged, creating good instead of destruction.


	3. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short! To make up for it, I'm posting this one on the same day

Harry had been reluctant to dress in formal robes like Sirius had told him to. He was headed to Gringotts with Sirius and Remus to go and collect his lordships and heir rings, and to get a blood inheritance test to make sure they didn’t miss anything. It had only taken fifteen minutes of bartering and the promise of letting him get whatever pet he wanted for Hogwarts the next year to get Harry into one of the most formal sets of robes he owned. The most formal was reserved for the robes he had worn to the Ministry when he testified to free many of the Death Eaters that had turned or spied in favor of the Light.

 

His robes this time were a rich blood red that made him look dangerous. It wasn’t the initial intention, but the combination of the blood red robes that shimmered and flowed over top a pair of form-fitting black trousers and a white button down made him look powerful. He didn’t bother putting the wand holster on his arm, instead placing it in his bottomless pocket for later. His wand was still broken beyond repair from the battle, and he had snapped the Elder Wand, and hadn’t gotten a replacement yet. He’d do that later.

 

Harry walked downstairs with a small smile, rather pleased with his appearance. Sirius and Remus came down a few moments later, Sirius dressed in a dark blue ensemble and Remus in soft browns and golds. Harry grinned at his guardians, looking up at them with those bright eyes.

 

“Are we flooing to Leaky?” he asked, tipping his head to the side.

 

Remus chuckled, “would you rather floo, or Sirius could sidealong you right to Diagon? Up to you, birthday boy.”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed slightly, “Uh, I guess side along. It’s quicker, and there’s no chance of me accidentally ending up in Knockturn again. Though something tells me we might have to go for my wand this time,” he hummed.

 

Sirius laughed, “no way. You _accidentally_ flooed into _Knockturn Alley_?”

 

“Yep. First time using the Floo with the Weasleys, they let me have a go by myself and it was a disaster. But I heard there was a wand shop there.”

 

Remus nodded, “there is. Their wands tend to sway towards darker magics, though I suppose that would fit with your magical core now. Anyhow - Sirius, would you do the honors? I believe the apparation point outside of Gringotts will do,” he smiled. The wolf offered a wink before he was off with a pop.

 

Sirius grinned and moved to wrap Harry up in a bear hug, rocking slightly. “My little pup, all grown up! How will I ever survive?”

 

“Pads-”

 

Pop.

 

Harry hated the uncomfortable squish of apparition, but it wasn’t as odd as changing into his animagus form. He wriggled in Sirius’ arms once he knew they were in Diagon alley, huffing as he finally pulled back and brushed his clothes flat. “Ugh, Pads.”

 

Sirius only grinned and took Harry’s shoulder in his hand, leading him to the front doors of Gringotts when Remus caught up with them.

 

Harry swallowed nervously and squared his shoulders before stepping into the bank. He walked through the hall to the desk and cleared his throat, offering a small but respectful bow to the goblin at the front desk.

 

“Excuse me, sir, I have an appointment with Master Griphook,” he said, more polite than most people in the bank. A few goblins took notice and looked with interest, but turned back to their clients once the initial shock wore off.

 

“Of course, just this way,” the goblin said, offering a rare smile before leading the trio back through the bank to a small formal meeting room.

 

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks behind Harry and the goblin as Harry chattered with the goblin, the man startled but pleased at the attention he was receiving. Only Harry would think to be more polite than was normal to a goblin, and accidentally win the favor of the Head Goblin while he was at it.

 

They were shown to an empty office, and Harry looked a little unsure of himself before he politely bowed to the goblin with a sheepish smile, the formal words to follow feeling awkward on his tongue. “May your gold flow freely and your enemies fill with fear at your name,” he said, shy smile gracing his features.

 

The goblin looked shocked. It had been a long - far too long - time since someone had offered him those traditional words. The goblin hurried to bow and parrot the words back to him, a toothy grin on his face as he turned to leave.

 

Harry smiled to himself and moved to walk into the room, settling into a seat between his godfathers. They both looked at him oddly, and he finally spoke after a few moments. “What?”

 

Remus and Sirius shared a glance before the former spoke, shaking his head. “Nothing, Cub. We’re just wondering where you learned the greeting. Not many people respect the goblins,” he explained.

 

Harry scoffed slightly, “they’re the best bankers in the world and they handle everyone’s money, why wouldn’t you be respectful? Besides, Luna was reviewing for her History OWL back in fifth year and she has a special way of teaching. I remembered it, is all. It felt important.”

 

Sirius smirked, “Luna, eh? Who’s that?” he asked, nudging Harry with wriggling eyebrows and a lecherous grin.

 

“Oh, ew! Sirius, no. She’s like my little sister, and she’s got a thing for Neville. I dunno if they’ll work out, though. She’s planning on taking over the Quibbler from her father and going on that quest to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkak,” he explained, grinning at Sirius’ perplexed expression.

 

They were interrupted by a sharp knock to the door, and Griphook entered. Harry brightened and smiled, standing and bowing before sitting again. “It’s good to see you again, Master Griphook,” he smiled, looking at the goblin that took his seat behind the large desk.

 

The goblin smiled at the boy - he had always been rather fond of him - and dipped his head in return. “And you, Mister Potter. I understand that today you are of age, may I offer my congratulations?”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, pleased. “We’re here because I’ve been told I should claim my titles,” he explained, “and I would like to inquire about the process of registering an animagi, if you have information on that topic.”

 

Griphook gave a small nod, “Of course. Let us begin with a simple inheritance test. It requires three droplets of blood on a charmed parchment, and it will show information regarding your magic and Lordships.” He waved a hand and a small silver knife appeared on the edge of his desk on top of a blank sheet of parchment.

 

“Simply cut the tip of your finger and let three droplets of blood fall onto the parchment. The wound will heal once this is completed,” Griphook explained.

 

Harry took a breath and glanced to his godfathers before following the instructions Griphook had given. The magic stung when he cut his finger, but watching the wound heal and then words scrawl onto the parchment was something else indeed.

 

 **_Name:_ ** _Harrison James Potter_

_Mother: Lillian J. Potter (Nee Evans (Nee Greengrass)) [deceased]_

_Father: James C. Potter [deceased]_

 

 **_Status:_ ** _Pureblood_

 

**_Titles:_ **

_Potter [Lord - blood]_

_Black [Heir - named]_

_Gryffindor [Lord - blood]_

_Peverell [Lord - handler of Hallows]_

_Slytherin [Lord - right of conquest]_

_Gaunt [Lord - right of conquest]_

 

**_Special abilities:_ **

_Animagi transformation - Red Fox [unlocked, unregistered]_

_Parseltongue_

_Allspeak [animal specific]_

_Parselmagics_

_Mage sight - focused on wards_

_Shadow Magics_

_Occlumency/Legilimency_

 

**_Creature information:_ **

_Dark Veela - affinity for blood magics._

 

**_Blocks and influencing information:_ **

_Loyalty spells oriented towards the following :_ _  
_ _Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Order of the_ __  
Phoenix, Gryffindor House.

 _Repulsion spells oriented towards the following :_ _  
_ _Severus Snape, Slytherin House, Tom Riddle, “Dark” magics, Malfoy Family_ _  
__Love potions oriented towards the following :_ __  
Ginevra Weasley

_Tongue-tying hex (long lasting) oriented towards :_

_Speaking out on terms of mistreatment and abuse at hands of others_

_Block placed on magical core (75% block, placed at fifteen months of age)_

_Previous host of Horcrux (removed at age sixteen by way of Killing Curse)_

 

Harry stared down at the parchment in shock. He swallowed thickly and gave a numb nod, passing the paper to Sirius. He heard a faint snarl behind him, but it took a few minutes for everything to settle into his mind before he could look up at Griphook with determination in his face.

 

“Is there any way to remove the stuff in the ‘influencing information’ section, Master Griphook?” he asked, voice thick and slightly rougher than he had intended for it to come out.

 

The goblin looked sad, or regretful, but gave a nod. “We have ritual chambers that could be utilized for such a cleansing ritual, yes. However, I would recommend claiming the Lordships and Heir ring that you are eligible to claim,” he said, “you will be tired and likely overstimulated when the block to your magical core is removed, and the addition of the foreign magics would overwhelm you.”

 

Harry gave a small nod and smiled, “of course, thank you. How do I claim these Lordships, Master Griphook?”

 

“That, Mister Potter, is very simple,” he smiled. Griphook opened the drawer to his desk, charmed to retrieve the rings necessary from the necessary vaults.

 

Griphook began with the Potter Lord ring, which was placed on Harry’s right index finger. Then followed the Black heir ring, on his left pinkie finger. The Peverell Lordship ring settled on his left thumb, the Gaunt on his middle left, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor rings combined in a regal design on his right ring finger. Harry looked pleased down at his hand, and his godfathers looked proud.

 

Griphook allowed Harry a moment to get used to the new familial magics running through his blood before clearing his throat and standing, “if you would follow me, Mister Potter, I shall show you to a ritual room and retrieve a curse breaker to ensure that all compulsions and potions are purged from your system, and that your magical core is unbound.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry sighed softly, looking relieved down at the goblin. He smiled at his Godfathers, who were still enraged and intrigued at the contents of the parchment, and waved them to stay in the room.

 

Harry followed Griphook through the halls, hesitating when they got to the doorway of a small room, the walls a dark wood. There were runes painted in gold around the room, and a small pedestal in the center of the room. Harry looked to Griphook for direction, but assumed he was supposed to be on the pedestal.

 

Griphook nodded, “stand in the center of the pedestal, Lord Potter,” he said, voice clear and commanding.

 

Harry obeyed almost immediately, nodding and moving to stand on the small raised platform.

 

Three other goblins entered the room once he was on the small platform, taking positions on the tips of what appeared to be a compass. A man stepped in, burly and tall with long hair tied in a knot on the top of his head. The man greeted Harry and the goblins before getting to work, chanting and moving his hands to weave and untangle some of the compulsions put on the boy.

 

Harry grunted as the first few were removed, the compulsions and effects of the love potion following quickly. It felt like a tug and a twinge, but Harry felt lighter without them. There was a brief lull while the curse breaker set up a small containment ward around him, and then reached in and removed the binding on his magical core.

 

A scream ripped out of Harry’s throat, and the influx of power spread through his body like electricity crackling along his limbs. His wings pressed through his back and with the extra flow of magic they pushed through his robes as well, limp against his back. Harry fell to his knees and panted heavily as the curse breaker took down the containment ward, wings splayed out on the ground in his exhaustion.

 

Harry thanked all the goblins and the curse breaker with small bows despite his energy level, and they responded in kind. It took Harry a moment before he could actually focus enough to bring the wings into his back once more, standing and stretching before following Griphook back to the room.

 

Harry stepped into the office looking a bit pale and worn, as he had just after the battle, but Harry grinned brighter than he had in a long time at his godfathers. “Guess who’s a healthy, happy, functioning magic user again?” he asked, wincing at how loud his speaking voice seemed to be.

 

Remus gave a little smile and shepherded Harry to his seat before turning to Griphook. “How was it that Harry was functioning with 75% of his core blocked, Master Griphook?”

 

Griphook pursed his lips and adjusted on himself, “it is unknown, Mister Lupin. Either Lord Potter was able to draw ambient magic from his surroundings, or his core is so large that he has survived off of a quarter of his power until this moment. There is a way to find out, if Lord Potter would be so willing?”

 

Sirius perked up, “how’s that?”

 

“Lord Potter simply has to focus on his magical core, and create a depiction in his hand. It is similar to a wandless _lumos_ in the sense that a magical sphere will form. The brightness of the glow is dependent upon the strength of his core,” Griphook explained. “Lord Potter, if you should like to attempt that, I will retrieve the necessary forms for registering your animagus.”

 

Harry nodded and blinked slowly - his world felt a bit different without the blocks and spells - before closing his eyes. He held his hands at his sides, the palms up and open. After a moment, he cupped them in front of him and gave a soft tug in his mind, and a bright ball of light grew in Harry’s palms.

 

His guardians watched in awe at the large sphere, glowing a dark black from which no light could penetrate, it looked to be a black hole forming in Harry’s hands. It stopped growing when it reached the size of a large bowling ball, and soft tendrils of almost-blinding golden light licked and danced across the surface.

 

“Oh _Merlin,_ ” Sirius breathed, staring at the core with awe. Even Griphook looked shocked at the core - he had never seen one so beautiful.

 

“Lord Potter,” the goblin stated, breaking the room from its reviere at the sight of Harry’s magical core, the orb fading slowly. “It seems as though your magic was simply too bright to show to our eyes, so it decided to manifest in an opposite way. The gold was the true color of your magic, but the darkness showed us that it would have been brighter than anything seen, considering the deep pitch that it was.”

 

Harry nodded, mute in shock, but pleased. He was _strong._

 

The goblin cleared his throat before placing a paper on the desk, “You need to sign this form with a blood quill. I will as well after I see you shift into your animagus form.”

 

Harry looked hesitant. “Blood quills aren’t my favorite things. It has to be one?”

 

“Yes, Lord Potter. May I inquire where you encountered a blood quill? The documents we have on file for you have never been signed by one,” Griphook stated, earning curious and angry looks from Sirus and Remus.

 

Harry cleared his throat, “Undersecretary Umbridge was fond of forcing students to write lines with them when she was a professor at Hogwarts,” he admitted, “the scars will not go away, I suspect much like my other curse scar.”

 

Griphook looked troubled. “Blood quills are never meant to scar, Lord Potter. This one will leave no mark.”

 

Harry gave a stiff nod, “I’ll do it.”

 

Sirius looked irate. “This once, and we are talking about it when we get home young man.”

 

Harry stifled a chuckle, but gave a nod and had to take several deep breaths before signing the form, wincing when the quill opened the skin on his forearm. He placed the quill down and called the shift, much easier than the last time, and gave a rather pleased yip before jumping into Remus’ lap so that the goblin could inspect him.

 

His godfathers both laughed and cooed at his small form, and Griphook made note of the black lightning bolt on the fox’s forehead. “You are officially a registered animagus, Lord Potter. You may shift back at your leisure.”

 

Harry smiled and stayed for a few more pets from Sirius’ eager hands before shifting back and sitting regally in his seat. He stood slowly and brushed his robes, giving a deep bow to Griphook. The traditional farewells were exchanged, and they left Gringotts.

 

The trio all stood outside of the bank for a few moments before Remus blew out a loud sigh, accompanied by a whispered “holy shit.” They dissolved into giggles not long after.

 

Harry sobered first and pat his godfathers on their backs, “come on. Let’s go to the wand shop? I want to be able to do proper magic again,” he grinned, emerald eyes flashing excitedly.

 

Sirius gave a small nod and let out a little sound, “you _really_ want to go to the other wand shop? Ollivander’s is perfectly respectable,” he tried, only to receive a small head shake in return before he was dragged down towards Knockturn.

 

“You heard Griphook. I’m probably going to need a custom wand, and Ollivander’s doesn’t do those. This place does,” he smirked, pausing and drawing up the large red hood on his robes to obscure his face before he slid into the alley.

 

Remus and Sirius shared a look at how comfortable Harry seemed to be in the shadows, gliding along with ease. They chalked it up to his Dark Veela abilities, and nearly bumped into him when they found he had stopped outside of a small and unremarkable storefront with a simple wooden sign that read “ _Praix Wands_ ”. Harry gave a chuckle and stepped into the small dark shop, green eyes almost glowing as he observed the front.

 

A man walked to the front counter, cream colored top and chestnut vest pulled tight on his muscled frame. “What can I do for you gentlemen today?”

 

Harry smiled softly from below the hood of his robes and gave a small bow, “I need a wand to fit my magic after my inheritance. I heard you were the man for the job, master Praix.” He slipped his hood down and let his lips twist into a wry smirk, well aware that he looked every bit a Slytherin in that moment aside from the red of his robe.

 

“Ah, of course. I had wondered when I would be seeing another of your kind,” he said, returning the small bow. “Come to the storeroom, you will select ingredients that call to you and I will craft your wand,” the man stated, turning and walking through a doorway. When he walked from the counter, it could be seen that from the waist down he was covered in rich chestnut fur, and had the legs of a goat. Harry didn’t hesitate before following the man, and Sirius had to give him credit.

 

Harry was tailed by Remus and Sirius into a large room, a wall of blocks of wood on one side and a large table covered in small bins of other items. He looked around and glanced to the shopkeeper for permission, and upon receiving a nod easily walked to the wall of wood.

 

Harry selected a long block of a rich warm wood, trailing his fingers over the others before moving on, cradling the block to his chest.  With the bins, Harry stuck his hand in each one and paused for a moment, grabbing whatever caught his attention. First, there was a bundle of long rich black hairs that were reverently laid over Harry’s arm, next a small vial of a thick amber liquid, and last a vial of what looked to be liquid metal. He gently handed the materials to Praix, who looked surprised and intrigued at the ingredients. He let out a small hum and nodded, easily moving to clear a space on his workspace before taking his own wand and levitating the materials.

 

“Elm wood, very strong choice. The core is most interesting. Hair of Thestral, freely given, venom of Basilisk, taken after death, and blood of unicorn, given in free will. This creates a wand fit for dark magics, yet for a wizard with a pure heart. The basilisk venom is a mystery to me. You have not had dealings with the serpents before, have you?”

 

Harry shuffled for a moment and shrugged, watching the wand wood shape and the core twine together, liquids curing into solid versions of themselves.

 

“I may have been bitten by one in second year,” he admitted, ignoring the incredulous stares from the three males in his company. “I was in the Chamber of Secrets, and I killed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The fang stabbed me in my arm, here,” he said, reaching to roll up his sleeve and disable the glamour in place over the large puckered wound on his forearm, “Fawkes, the phoenix tied to Hogwarts, cried onto the wound and healed me.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then another, before the wandmaker spoke. He took in the sheepish expression on Harry’s face and the angry and concerned ones on his guardians’ faces before speaking, “It seems that this venom feels bonded to you. As the vanquisher of the last Great Basilisk, I believe the venom in your veins sang to this one. It will boost the power of your wand significantly.”

 

Harry looked slightly unsettled by the news, but nodded and gave a gentle thanks. Before he knew it, the wand was finished, and the satyr was glad to hand the wand over. “Ten and a quarter inches, decently swishy,” he smiled, nodding for the boy to take it. As soon as he did, the lights flickered and Harry gave a wicked grin at the rush of _right_ that flooded up his arm.

 

“Thank you, Master Praix,” Harry said, dipping his head as he looked in awe at his new wand. It felt perfect in his hands, and he never wanted to let it go. “How much?”

 

The - slightly higher than usual - price was paid for the wand and the trio left the shop, Harry dawning his hood and placing his wand back into the pouch with a satisfied sigh.

 

Sirius smirked over at Harry, “anything else you want to shock us with for your birthday, pup?” he asked, mischief sparkling in his grey eyes.

 

Harry flushed and shrugged, “I dunno, Siri, you got anything I should be doing right now?”

 

Remus chuckled and spoke before Sirius had the chance to. “Well, if you’re not too tired from the ritual earlier, we could always stop to get that pet we promised you. Or, of course, we could go home and have a nice day in, and you can invite people over if you like.”

 

Harry looked pensive. He thought as they left Knockturn alley and spoke, softer than he had been before. “I know I should get a new Owl. Especially since I’m going back for the eighth year they’re offering,” he said slowly, “it feels… wrong. Like I’m betraying her.”

 

“Oh, cub,” Remus murmured, taking Harry into a hug. Sirius came up from the other side, and they sandwiched Harry in a warm hug of paternal love. After a moment, Harry was grumbling and moving to push the men off.

 

“Ugh, Padfoot, Moony, you guys are so clingy” he grumbled, though it was half-hearted. They let him go eventually, and Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, eyes hardening slightly. “Let’s… let’s go get me an owl. Maybe I can chat with the snakes if I get overwhelmed.”

 

Sirius shook his head, “I’m still not over you being a Parselmouth. That’s never going to stop being a shock.”

 

Harry gave a pleased laugh and led the way into the pet shop, “everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin in second year when I opened the chamber of secrets and killed the basilisk. It's no big deal compared to that.”

 

Sirius had stopped where he stood when he heard what Harry said. “It’s no big _WHAT?!_ ”


	4. Dreamed a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's bday part two ft. The Dream Sequence, plus friends!

Harry spent most of the day out with his godfathers, his new snake draped over his shoulders. He was a decent size, and Harry  _ knew  _ that he was a basilisk, even though it hadn’t matured enough to have the plume. It must have been bred with something else to make the gaze petrifying instead of deadly, but Harry didn’t mind. His new companion, named Anubis for his dark scales, was pleased to sit around Harry’s shoulders and hiss happily. 

 

They had gone to a little wizarding pub and had a nice lunch out, chattering and talking about the future. Remus was talking about his plans to return to the school as the Defense teacher once more, and Sirius was quiet for a moment before he asked the golden question. 

 

“Harry, are you still thinking about becoming an Auror after you graduate?”

 

Harry paused, spoon halfway to his mouth, before he considered his answer. He knew everyone expected it of him - to be an Auror, to follow in his father’s footsteps - but he hadn’t truly wanted that in a long time. He hadn’t  _ told  _ anyone that he didn’t want to be an Auror, but he had come to the conclusion that he didn’t want to be one shortly after the battle at Hogwarts. 

 

“Um. I… I think I’ve decided on a different career path,” he admitted, glancing up at his guardians, hoping they would accept his choice. 

 

Both of them were, of course, notably confused. “You’ve only ever talked about being an Auror. What changed?”

 

Harry shrugged, “It’s just… I’ve spent my whole life fighting. I was a baby the first time something happened, I grew up in a hostile place, and I’ve been fighting for my life since I turned eleven. I’m tired of fighting.” He soon his head and looked down at his lap, “I want to teach.”

 

Remus smiled and reached across the table to pat Harry’s wrist, “listen, Harry. Teaching is just a noble a future as hunting dark Wizards,” he smiled. “What subject do you want to teach? Do I have to worry about you booting me from the Defense position?”

 

Harry blushed and smiled softly, looking up at Remus and Sirius. They seemed genuine about their interest, so he let himself shake the last of his worries about not being accepted. 

 

“I think I want to take over as the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures,” he said, smiling gently. “Hagrid does a really good job and all, but… he’s not the best teacher. He’s happier being the groundskeeper, but with him living in the cottage it’d be easy to get him to help me with some of the bigger animals if he wanted,” Harry explained, “and with the new animal speak thing going on, it’d be even easier for me to take care of them and make sure they get what they need.”

 

Harry smiled a little shyly, but his confidence was boosted by the proud looks on his godparents’ faces. 

 

“Sounds like a good place for you, pup,” Sirius smiled softly, “if it makes you happy, then we’re all for it. Besides, we won’t have to worry about you getting hit with curses when you go to work.”

 

Harry grins, bright and pleased and relieved, and he feels light for the rest of the day. He’s practically floating on a cloud when they go home, and they relax and chatter and joke around for a few hours. Harry knew he would be asked about friends, it was his birthday, and Remus was the one who brought it up. 

 

“Is there anyone you want to invite over for your birthday dinner, Harry? It’s alright if not,” he says, quick to reassure Harry - just in case - and looks at his cub with soft amber eyes and a gentle smile on his scarred face. 

 

Harry hesitates, of course he does, the names  _ Ron and Hermione  _ on his lips. With what they found at Gringotts, it has him swallowing those words and thinking before he nods. “Luna and Neville,” he decides, smiling softly at the mention of the pair. 

 

“Oh, we finally get to meet the elusive  _ Luna  _ you talked about,” Sirius smirked, eyebrows wiggling. 

 

Harry laughed and nudged Sirius’ shoulder, rolling his eyes. “She’s gone on Neville, no point in me trying. I’ll send an owl to Neville, and Luna will show up. She just… knows.”

 

Remus hummed and looked perplexed for a moment, “is she the blonde Ravenclaw girl? The Seer?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yep. I’m not sure if she’s a proper Seer with prophecies, but she knows things and sees things.”

 

Remus nodded and went back to the game of wizarding chess he had been playing with himself, and Harry got up to owl Neville. 

 

He used the new owl he got when he retrieved Anubis. He was a large thing, a solid black eagle owl with unsettling red eyes that no one seemed to want. Harry fell in love, and named him Beelzebub, nicknamed Bee. Bee was fast and large, and Harry knew the owl would get to Neville quickly. He sent one with Bee to Luna just in case she didn’t see where she was supposed to be, and relaxed back in the den with a thick tome on Parselmagic while his godfathers played chess and bantered like children. 

 

Harry was immersed in his book, and didn’t notice the floo flare or the soft greetings of his parental figures to their guest. That is, until he heard a faintly musical sigh and had a body draped across his lap, the familiar scent of warm vanilla and lavender floating from the girl on his lap. 

 

“Hi, Luna,” Harry grinned, setting the book to the side and ignoring the questioning looks of his guardians. He faintly heard Sirius mutter ‘ _ just a friend my arse’ _ before Remus elbowed him, but Luna’s big eyes and soft smile distracted him. 

 

“Hello, Harry. The Nargles told me you were having a birthday dinner,” she said, adjusting herself in his lap. Her turnip earrings were dangling in her ears per usual, and she set to letting his hair down, combing it with her fingers, and braiding it with a gentle hum. “You’ve lost many of the wrackspurts you used to have. The goblins are very good, aren’t they?”

 

Harry laughed when he spotted Sirius’ incredulous look. “Yes, Luna, the goblins are very good. Do feathers repel wrackspurts, or do you think it was all the goblins’ doing?”

 

Luna hummed as she pulled a few beads from her pocket, carved from wood or stone, and added them to the braid she was focused on. “It is a possibility. They like white feathers better than black ones, but birds never have wrackspurts. I can’t be sure,” she explained, and Harry nodded sagely. 

 

Remus simply grinned. He had had Luna in his Defense class, and she was insightful when you looked past the whimsical layer of her speech. He kissed Sirius’ cheek, nudging the man out of his  _ whatthefuck  _ daze, and sat on the sofa. “So, Luna, how have your defense classes been since I taught you?”

 

Luna hummed and shrugged, “some were insightful, Professor Lupin,” she sighed, “though, Madam Umbridge had one of the worst Nargle infestations I have ever seen! It’s a shame, someone with that many Nargles has no hope.”

 

Remus noticed how Harry had tensed at the mention of Umbridge, so he decided to prod just a bit to see if he could get anything about that particular teacher. “What did she teach?”

 

Luna sighed and finished Harry’s first braid, down the center of his head. The hair on the sides of his head was still loose, so Luna set to braiding that a bit closer to his scalp while she spoke. “Theory, of course. Madam Umbridge was the woman from the Ministry. We made the Defense Association because of her, and Harry was a  _ very  _ good teacher, lots of people lost their Nargles and Wrackspurts because of him,” she explained, a faint smile on her face. It fell when she next spoke, “Harry had a lot of wrackspurts that year. Everyone talks about how he misbehaved in class to take up all her time in detentions once he saw the quill she made people use -”

 

Harry let out a soft sound, “Luna, please.”

 

She paused, “Harry, keeping these things secret will only attract the Nargles. They feed on secrets and sadness, you know. You should tell your guardians about the Blood Quill.”

 

“You said we would talk about that, pup,” Sirius huffed. “She really had you writing lines with the blood quill?”

 

Harry gave a slow nod before holding out his left hand, the familiar words scarred into his skin. “It’s a curse scar, so glamours don’t work on it like they do on normal ones,” he explained, taking his hand back when he heard Remus give an aborted growl. “It’s fine now.”

 

Remus sighed, “the point is that it never should have happened in the first place, cub. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Remus, don’t go there. You had no idea, I didn’t tell you. And like Luna said - you’ll get Nargles.”

 

Remus gave a chuckle and relented, relaxing against the couch with a gentle sigh. They fell into gentle conversation, laughing and joking about Harry’s adventures. 

 

Neville joined them not long after, and Harry simply transfigured the chair he was in so it was a little bigger. He and Neville sat squished next to each other and Luna spread out over both of their laps, all three parties pleased with the physical contact. 

 

Remus and Sirius were silently curious as to why they all felt so comfortable together, and Luna must have seen something in their expressions because she shrugged and simply said, “our magics feel safe together. We fought in the battle together, our fates are tangled. Why can’t our physical bodies be tangled too?” and the question was put to rest. 

 

The rest of the night was full of laughter, delicious Indian takeaway that was new for Luna and Neville, games, an amazing cake, and thoughtful gifts from his friends. Luna gifted him with a few butterbeer corks fashioned into hair bobbles to keep away the Nargles and a compass that pointed towards his heart’s true desire, and Neville brought an album full of pictures of the two of them together when they were babies, and their parents together through school and as young adults. Sirius and Remus both pitched in on a few gifts; a nice set of dress robes as well as a few sets of more casual wizard and muggle clothing, a pair of literal leather trousers from Sirius, and a set of two wand holsters from Remus that were embossed with Harry’s initials. 

 

The night wore on and it grew too late for his friends to go home, so they both owled home notes to explain that they were staying the night. All three changed into pajamas loaned by Harry, and they piled into his bed at about four in the morning. 

 

Sirius and Remus were sure to take plenty of pictures for blackmail later, and left the teens to sleep. 

 

Harry dreamt for the first time in a while, and he was a bit surprised when he came to full awareness in his mindscape in his sleep. It was the first time he had had a dream and it hadn’t been a nightmare. He looked around his clearing and gave a small smile, but it fell when he spotted someone with massive white wings, facing away from him at the edge of the clearing. “Hello?” he called, voice tentative. 

 

“Hello,” came the response, faintly amused but happy. There was something familiar and warm about the voice that Harry didn’t understand, but he didn’t mind. “You finally turned seventeen, then.”

 

Harry paused, “how do you know how old I turned?”

 

The one with white wings gave a heavy sigh, “of course you don’t know. For Veela, we can share dreams as mates. We can’t face each other until we meet and touch in person, and we can’t reveal too much about ourselves, but we can meet here and it will help us meet in the real world,” he explained. “You’ve seen my wings. I can’t turn around to see yours until you turn,” he huffed. 

 

Harry chuckled and obliged, “Right, you can turn. And I suppose we should talk about us, right? I mean, how old are  _ you? _ ”

 

Draco turned from his stationary position on the edge of the clearing and gasped. A Dark Veela was his mate, and his wings were beautiful. He walked up and hesitated before burying his hands in the feathers, grinning at the rather loud moan he received. “I turned seventeen not long ago, don’t worry. Are you still attending school?”

 

Harry nodded and pressed his wings back to the touches, a flush high on his cheeks at how good it felt to have this man’s hands in his feathers. “Yeah. I’m going back to Hogwarts for my eighth year. I need my NEWTs if I want to go into the career I have in mind,” he explained, “you?”

 

“I’m returning to Hogwarts as well. The train would be a good place to meet,” he smiled gently, “what do you want to do that requires NEWTs?”

 

Harry shrugged slightly, “I want to get a Mastery in Magizoology if I can, teach Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

Draco was surprised. He hadn’t seen that particular interest in any of his yearmates, but he supposed it could be hidden. “It sounds like a good profession. Teaching. Very stable, you could have a family with that sort of job.”

 

Harry chuckled, “is that your way of saying you want a big family with me?”

 

A bright laugh was the response, so Harry took it as a yes. “How about you? What sort of career are you looking at?”

 

Draco hummed softly, “since my magic is better suited for Light pursuits, I plan on going into healing. Maybe mind healing, but I hear Madam Pomfrey has been looking to take on an apprentice,” he smiled softly. 

 

Harry smiled, “that sounds like a really great career. You sound happy about it, at least. I’ll support you the best I can,” he offered, unable to explain why he felt so attached to the mystery man behind him. 

 

Draco was touched at the thoughtfulness of the smaller male and tugged him to a sitting position, gently maneuvering them so they sat back to back, wings and feathers pressed together. “You’ll be a good submissive for me, I can tell,” he praised softly. 

 

Harry stiffened briefly at the words, but made a point to relax a moment later. “Could you… can you elaborate on what you mean by that? My godparents only offered so much information, and I know I’m the smaller one and I can, uh, carry kits. But I don’t know much more than that,” he admitted. 

 

Giving a gentle smile, Draco set to explain. “It means you’ll be the bottom in the bedroom. Most of the time in Veela mateships, the dominant takes control of the household and finances and the like. Sometimes it goes further and the submissive wears a collar to show ownership, and they use bondage and punishments and things in the bedroom. Overall, you’ll instinctively want to please me and be close to me, you can bear our kits, and I’ll be in charge. I won’t prevent you from working or doing most things as long as you make sure your health comes first,” he soothed. 

 

Harry rather liked the sound of that. Letting someone else take the lead; he’s had to do it for so long, and he’s had such a burden on himself for so long, it just sounded so nice to be able to give that up. “I have a question,” he said gently, “well, two.”

 

Draco gave a soft and warm chuckle, “ask away, my little submissive.”

 

“O-Okay. One, what should I… call you? Is there anything special? I know I can’t be told your name, but is there anything in particular? And two, what do you mean punishments?” Harry cursed the wavering note of fear in his voice when he asked about punishments and faintly hoped his mate wouldn’t notice. 

 

Draco frowned slightly. “You can call me whatever you like, little one. As for punishments, it won’t be anything severe. Is there anything I should avoid doing? You sound frightened, have you been hurt before?”

 

Harry gave a soft whine and nodded meekly. His wings trembled, and before he knew it he had a warm body blanketing his back and large white wings shielding his body, shrouding him in pressure and soft heat. He relaxed easily, tipping his head to the side for his dominant. When he received a gentle nip to the side of his neck, he spoke. 

 

“I grew up with my aunt and uncle,” he started, soothed by the hands gently rubbing at his sides. “They… they were muggles. They hated me because I was a  _ freak  _ and had magic. My… My uncle thought he could beat it out of me,” he admitted, voice small. “I don’t want to be hit with anything. Um, sp-spanking is okay. I… I got in trouble with my current guardians and it happened once and it  _ sucked  _ but I was okay after. But whips and belts aren’t okay. I don’t like small spaces at all. My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. I would be locked there for days sometimes, and they wouldn’t feed me a lot of the time.”

 

Draco’s chest hurt. He was torn between keeping his mate locked away and pampered for eternity, and ripping the muggles apart that dared to touch his mate. For now he settled on pinning his mate and making him feel as secure as possible, peppering his neck with soft kisses. “I’ll protect you. I promise never to hit you, and I’ll reserve spanking for the absolute worst punishments. I won’t ever lock you in a room or leave you alone as a punishment, and I’ll never withhold food. Maybe certain ones, like no dessert, but you’ll always get three meals a day and snacks if you need,” he soothed.

 

Harry gave a pleased sound that dissolved into a purr. It made Harry flush, but Draco gave a low rumbling growl in return and Harry relaxed. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

 

Draco smiled. “Of course. It’s my job to make you safe and secure,” he soothed. “Why can’t I see your scars? I assume you have them, from what you told me.”

 

Harry sighed softly, “this is my mindscape. It’s… this is my safe place. You have to go deep into the forest, that way, to get to the bad memories. The glamours I have on my actual person work until you get to the bad memory clearing, then you see them,” he explained. “I have a lot of animals here. I made them as guardians, and one of them is my animagus form,” he grinned. 

 

Draco perked up, “really? Can you see if you can call him? I want to know what you are.”

 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on drawing the little red fox towards him. Harry knew he had succeeded when he heard the man above him give a delighted laugh and walk towards the fox, the defining mark on its forehead absent. 

 

“Of course. I got an adorable mate with an even cuter animagus form,” he laughed, scratching the little fox between its ears. 

 

Harry flushed, “hush. He’s a ferocious predator. His name is Rusty.”

 

Draco smiled, pleased. “I like it. I’m proud of you for achieving it, not many can. My impressive little sub.”

 

Harry let out a gentle purr and huffed, “I like it when you say you’re proud of me. Not… not many people say they’re proud of me for stuff.”

 

“Well, little one, get used to it. So long as you behave, I’ll be very proud of your achievements,” Draco smiled. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, a few more of Harry’s mind guardians stopping by. Some birds, a unicorn, and a wolf all came by, and when they left Harry spoke up again. 

 

“What kind of collar would you have me wear, if I agreed to wear one?”

 

Draco was taken aback by the question. Not many submissive Veela actually agreed to the collar, but he wouldn’t argue if his wanted one. “It depends. I could offer something slim and easily hidden, or it could be a little thicker and more substantial like a pet collar. We could choose to put a glamour on it, or not. Why? Are you thinking about taking mine?”

 

Harry gave a shy nod and stared down at his hands, “Yeah. I… I like the idea of someone caring for me enough to put something that public on me,” he admitted shyly. “Of course not right away. But if… if there’s one that’s in your family, or if you have something in mind, bring it with you. I might say yes during the school year.”

 

Draco grinned brightly. “My family doesn’t have an heirloom collar, so I’ll make one for you. What color are your eyes?”

 

“Green,” Harry replied softly, “my friend told me they look like the Killing Curse.”

 

Draco took in a breath, “they sound stunning.” The connection to that curse and green eyes made something tickle in his mind, but he ignored it in favor of enjoying his mate. 

 

They chatted for what felt like hours until Draco said he heard someone calling him in his real body, and Harry gave a tentative kiss between Draco’s wings as a goodbye before he allowed himself to wake up, tangled with Luna and Neville in his bed. 

 

Breakfast was a warm and happy affair. He announced he had met his mate in his dream and that they were meeting on the Hogwarts Express, and that his mate was a dominant Light Veela. He got many congratulations, and Luna offered to check him for Nargles for him. Harry said he’d think about it. 

 

His friends retreated to their own homes with long tight hugs and cheerful goodbyes, and Harry retreated to the library with Anubis coiled around him, hissing happily as he was stroked while Harry read all he could on Veela dynamics. This year would be an adventure. 


	5. They Meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trains, and the first night at Hoggy Hoggy Hoggywarts

 

Draco shot out of bed the morning of August first and got ready like a man possessed. He was a bit more rumpled than he usually was, but it was excusable considering the dream he had had last night. His mate and he had finally come into their inheritance and shared a dream! He combed his hair half-heartedly before dashing down for breakfast, sitting at the table with a faint flush to his cheeks. 

 

“Have you somewhere to be today, Dragon?” Narcissa asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her son. 

 

“No, mother. I was just excited to get here to tell you that my mate and I finally shared our first dream,” he gushed, grinning brightly at his stunned parents. 

 

Lucius was the first to recover from his shock. “That’s wonderful, Draco! What is this mate like?”

 

Draco shifted in his chair slightly, cheeks flushing. “He’s stunning, father. I could only see his back and wings, of course, but… he’s so beautiful. We met in his mindscape, it’s very well-constructed. A forest. He’s a Dark Veela, and he plans to become a teacher once we finish school,” he explained happily, “his guardians don’t know much about Veela other than what we learn in school, so I think his parents aren’t around to teach him. He was raised with muggles and they hurt him and he hides the scars with glamours, but he spoke to me when I asked about it and I don’t feel like he left anything out. He told me to bring a collar, but that he might not take it right away,” he said, obviously excited with how quickly he was speaking. 

 

Both Narcissa and Lucius looked surprised. A Dark Veela? Those were few and far between, and would be looked down upon in this post-war time. A teacher sounded like a nice career, but the abuse raised some red flags. They let it be, both resolving to only speak about it when there was an issue. 

 

“Have you arranged a place to meet in person?” Narcissa asked, curious and a bit excited. 

 

“He’s attending Hogwarts this year, we agreed to meet on the train,” Draco smiled softly, “that way we have the ride to get to know one and other.”

 

Lucius smiled softly, “it sounds like a lovely plan, Draco. Eat your breakfast and I’ll go with you to a specialty craftsman in Paris that makes lovely collars. So long as our Auror escort will be able to accompany us, of course,” he said dryly, eyeing the man standing at the end of their table. He received a small nod in return. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

August passed quickly for Draco. He spent most of the time on his broom, learning all he could about healing, and sharing dreams with his mate. 

 

They talked about everything - Draco would talk about his regret about the war, his love for healing and hope to help others, how he wanted to name at least one of their children after a star or constellation, and Harry talked about different magical creatures, how he wanted to see the world, how he hated attention but he was getting used to touch, and how eager he was for the future, the trip he had gone on to a dragon reserve - no topic was out of bounds. 

 

The dreams prevented them from offering details that could give clues about their identity. Draco was resolved to fall in love with a mystery man, hands buried in his dark feathers whenever he had the chance. They got more excited the closer it got to the school year, eagerly chattering about classes and  _ finally  _ graduating and their professors and everything. 

 

August 31st melded into September 1st, and the day was upon them. Draco was anxious because his mate hadn’t dreamt that night, but they had been planning for a month to meet up on the train. He knew it would be okay. 

 

Draco was sure to have his trunk packed and was dressed in casual - but very nice - robes and got to the station early, bidding his parents farewell before taking a smaller compartment in hopes that his mate and he would be able to have the space to themselves. 

 

After pacing in the small compartment for half an hour and watching the platform begin to fill, Draco stationed himself next to the window to watch on the off chance that his mate would have out his wings. The likelihood was small, but he could hope. 

 

While he waited for his mate, Draco watched. He saw the Weasley clan arrive in the usual hustle and bustle, some of the older Weasleys mulling around. They had Granger in tow, but they were lacking their usual third addition, which Draco found odd. The two Weasleys attending and Granger banded together and pushed through the crowds to search for Harry, but the Chosen One wasn’t on the platform. Draco scoffed, ignoring the odd tightness when he went through his usual mutterings about  _ spoiled Potter probably getting special treatment _ . 

 

Then, Draco spotted him. Harry was… different. He had on proper robes, for one thing, nice ones over top of a pair of deliciously tight trousers and a white button down. He had a few Lordship and Heir rings on his fingers, his hair was long and tied in a sloppy bun pinned back with his wand, and he looked… ridiculously handsome. Since when did Potter wear earrings - and a dragon fang no less! 

 

Draco tried to tear his eyes away, but he could only stare when Loony Lovegood and Neville Longbottom walked up to him, practically mobbing the poor kid. Lovegood climbed onto his back, a weight that Draco noticed Harry bore effortlessly, and Longbottom pressed close and seemed content to chatter and hang around to the side. Lovegood pointed at something that Harry -  _ when did he become Harry? -  _ immediately showed interest in and started asking questions, a rare genuine smile appearing on Lovegood’s face. Huh. They must be friends. 

 

Draco chose to ignore the weird twinge in his stomach that felt too close to jealousy for his liking. 

 

Two older men, both of whom Draco vaguely recognized, swept up to Harry and his friends and hugged all of them. Both were tall and a bit scruffy, one in soft brown robes with scars and the other in a muggle leather jacket and dragonhide trousers. Part of his mind supplied Sirius Black from the papers when he had made his escape, though the man looked healthier, and Lupin from their Defense class. 

 

Hugs were exchanged, and Harry pulled out something from his pocket. He looked nervous, but Lovegood did a good job reassuring him, so Harry flipped the thing open. Draco recognized it - it was a more expensive trinket used in creature communities to find their mates in public places - a Compass of the Heart. Harry looked towards the train and gave a nod, his trunk levitating behind him with a wave of his hand. Luna’s followed, and Sirius passed off a large black owl that had been in a cage to Harry’s shoulder, and the group of students walked onto the train. 

 

Draco settled back in his seat, still gazing out the window. Who was out there that was his? 

 

His answer came five minutes later when he heard a bout of excited murmuring on the other side of the door to his compartment. He could tell there was more than one person, likely friends for moral support, but his mate’s companions left before there was a knock to the door. 

 

Draco hesitated before standing and placing a trembling hand on the handle to the compartment. His Veela was practically yelling for him to open the door, to make contact with whoever was on the other side of the door, and yet it took Draco a full minute to slide open the door. 

 

Oh Merlin,  _ no.  _

 

**\-------------------**

 

Harry had been having a good day. Honestly. His summer had gone great, he had gotten closer with Neville and Luna, and he hadn’t seen Hermione or Ron or Ginny since the battle. It was going swimmingly. 

 

He pulled out the compass, true to plan, and followed it to what was supposed to be his heart’s desire, his mate. His other half. Neville and Luna left him outside of the closed compartment with Bee on one shoulder and Anubis’ travel tank levitating behind him. 

 

Then, of course, the door opened and he wanted to cry (for two different reasons). 

 

One, his mate was there. Finally. His heart was singing, making him want to reach out and just  _ touchfeelsubmit.  _ That was when reason number two reared its ugly head, and he realized Draco  _ fucking  _ Malfoy was standing in front of him. 

 

Harry swallowed thickly. The war was over, he had testified at Draco’s hearing and gotten his family out of prison, there’s no reason he should feel any sort of fear around him. He let his shoulders relax and stuck out a hand, ignoring the faint trembling in his fingers as he tried to offer a smile, succeeding rather well in looking up through his lashes at the other. 

 

Draco’s heart damn near stopped in his chest. No fucking way Potter was his mate. Harry fucking Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was a Dark Veela and mate to a former Death Eater? Fuck. 

 

Draco almost didn’t want to know, but he reached out and took Potter’s - Harry’s - trembling hand into his own and gasped. He quickly tugged Harry into the compartment, ignoring the lightheaded feeling and the sheer power singing in his veins as their magic brushed and connected for the first time, and locked the door with the most powerful sticking charm he knew that wasn’t permanent and drew the curtains quickly. 

 

Draco could feel his wings press through the charmed area on his robes and the large white wings spread out behind him, arching and brushing the roof of the compartment in an impressive display for his mate. 

 

Harry was gone. Done for. The second Draco’s wings came out, Harry was bathed in the crisp and comforting scent of tart apples. Harry’s own wings emerged in response, spreading out laterally so as not to challenge Draco’s dominance, but to bear the undersides as a show of submission.

 

Draco gave a low rumble of appreciation at the warm scent of cinnamon wafting from Harry’s wings and moved to run his hands in the tender inner-feathers, smirking to himself at the gentle moan he got in response. 

 

“Hello, my little submissive,” he murmured. Draco moved to sit on one of the benches in the train, tugging Harry down so that the smaller male was straddling his lap, and wrapped them in a cocoon of white plumage. He made sure the tank and the owl were settled across from them before cupping Harry’s cheek, thumbing the gentle flush on his mate’s cheeks. 

 

Harry nuzzled into the palm, eyes closed, and let out a shuddering breath. “I didn’t let myself hope,” he whispered, “I always thought you were handsome. It’s why I got so upset when you made fun of my… of Ron and Hermione.”

 

Draco quirked a brow and grinned, “had a bit of a crush, Potter?”

 

Harry let out a little rumble, something that sounded like a weak growl, and he glared at Draco. “Please don’t call me that. Harry is fine, or… any other nickname you think up. Just not Potter, please,” he huffed. 

 

Draco softened immediately, his free hand moving to slip under Harry’s shirt and stroke along his side, smiling gently. “Of course. Whatever you ask, little one.”

 

Harry got a  _ look  _ in his eyes at that. He smirked up at Draco, “whatever I ask, Draco?”

 

“What are you thinking, Harry?”

 

Attempting to play innocent, Harry shrugged. “I dunno. Just that maybe you should kiss me for real? Please?”

 

Draco gave a pleased little growl and nipped at Harry’s jaw, “how can I refuse when you ask so nicely, dove?” 

 

He was slow, nosing over Harry’s cheeks before he pressed his lips to Harry’s, and god was the wait worth it. He moaned when his little sub immediately responded to the kiss, hands winding to bury themselves in his pale hair as he parted his lips. 

 

Both of the Veela lost track of time, focused more on the movement of lips and their bodies than anything. They rocked together, one giving and the other taking, rocking in perfect synchronicity like a ship would when riding the sea. Their impromptu makeout session ended when the train jerked to a start, and Harry pulled back with a startled squeak. 

 

He was sporting a few hickies and had placed matching ones on Draco’s throat, which let the possessive nature of his Veela feel rather sated. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his dominant’s throat, giving a happy purr. 

 

Draco was in a bit of a haze with his arousal, but he recognized his submissive purring happily and nuzzling under his chin so he let it be, sighing in relief. Part of him didn’t quite believe that all of this was real, but the warm pulsing spots on his neck where he had let his mate mark him were proof enough. They settled for a few moments, basking in the presence of each other, before Harry spoke up quietly. 

 

“Draco?”

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

“Are your parents going to hate me?” he asked, voice once again betraying how scared the question made him. He had avoided the topic in their dreams, wanting it to stay a pleasant place for them. Now that he knew his mate was a Malfoy, he was nervous. 

 

Draco paused at the question.  _ Would  _ his parents hate Harry? “I think they’ll try to like you because you’re my mate. I’m not too sure if they’ll be more upset about you being a Half-Blood, or you being the one that vanquished the Dark Lord twice.”

 

“Technically, I’m a Pureblood. I don’t think my mother knew,” he muttered. 

 

“Wait, what? Harry, how can you be a Pureblood? Your mother was a mud- muggleborn,” Draco said, pulling Harry back so he could look at his mate. “That makes you a Half-Blood.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Nope. My mum was a pureblood like my dad. She was a Greengrass’ daughter, so says the test at Gringotts,” he said, looking up at Draco with a little teasing grin. “Means I’m not going to sully the Malfoy blood, or whatever argument that would have caused.”

 

Draco let out a disbelieving huff, “I had heart of the Greengrasses having a child out of wedlock with a Selwyn, but I thought there was no merit.” He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I would have accepted you, pureblood or not. Of course it would have been harder had you been completely muggleborn, but let’s… not discuss blood unless it comes up again. That leaves us with the only possible bump in the path being your status as The Savior.”

 

Harry groaned and let his head fall against Draco’s shoulder, his back bowing out and wings slumping in exasperation. “I  _ hate  _ that stupid name. I want whoever created it fired,” he whined, “it’s so stupid. I’ve never liked being famous for something I did when I was fifteen months old.”

 

Draco smiled gently, “I know, dove. You’ve got me now, and all of that’s behind us. We’re going for our last year and then you can find somewhere to apprentice you to get your Magizoology Mastery, and I’ll start my healer training at the closest wizarding hospital. It’s going to be perfect,” he soothed, petting down Harry’s wings carefully. 

 

“As long as you say so,” Harry sighed, relieved that he finally had someone to share his burdens with. 

 

Draco hummed softly and tucked his wings back in, urging Harry to do the same, before he unstuck the door. He gently guided Harry to lay out on the padded bench, and he took down his submissive’s bun before he let Harry settle his head into his lap, Draco’s fingers gently combing through the silky and slightly curled locks. Harry was quickly lulled to sleep, and Draco grinned. His little mate was so trusting, it was beautiful. 

 

While Harry slumbered, Draco got to meet Bee the owl, who he found out quite enjoyed scratches behind his feather crests. He gave in after about an hour and let the owl preen his hair, contenting himself to read a potions text he had stored in his bag. 

 

It was, by far, one of the most pleasant train rides he had been on. At least, until Bee puffed up and gave a loud series of hoots, waking Harry up. The submissive Veela got a loud hoot and in the blink of an eye, a soft red fox was curled in Draco’s lap. 

 

About thirty seconds later, the door to their compartment flew open, and the Weaslette’s head of red hair shoved in next to Granger’s bush of hair, glaring at Draco. 

 

“Well look at that,” Ginny grinned, “Poor Malfoy’s all alone in his compartment, bet no one wanted to sit with a Death Eater,” she sneered, ignoring the puffing feathers of Bee and the raising hackles of the red fox. 

 

Hermione sniffed, “Ginny, they’re probably scared about what he’s going to do to them. You never know with Dark Magic, it’s unpredictable and dangerous.”

 

Harry wanted to claw their eyes out. Talking about the Dark Arts was one thing, but talking bad about Draco - his  _ Mate -  _ was another. However mad he was, nothing compared to the next statement to fly out of Ginny’s mouth. 

 

“Just leave him, Hermione. We have to go find Harry so we can give him the biscuits mum baked with the love potion, we haven’t been able to give him any this summer. You know mum promised he’d propose this year,” she whined. 

 

Draco felt his hands tighten into fists, but Harry gave a gentle lick before stealthily crossing the compartment while the girls were occupied. He very quietly hissed the parsel password to the small travel case, much bigger on the inside, and prodded his nose against Anubis’ side. The Basilisk had grown since they had gotten him, the bright red plume having grown in quite well. He had the second eyelids closed to prevent paralysis, but the sight of a snake as big around as Draco’s rather muscled thigh had them running for the hills. Harry and Anubis laughed, Harry in his bark-like fashion and Anubis in short happy hisses. 

 

Draco just stared. His brain couldn’t quite… connect the dots. That was a Basilisk. 

 

Harry shifted back and closed the door with a bright grin, Anubis slowly climbing up until the large snake was wrapped around his waist under his robes, large head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled sheepishly at his gaping mate, blushing a bit as he sat in a patch of sun, chuckling at Anubis’ pleased hiss. 

 

“I rescued him from a pet shop, he’s my familiar. Yes, I know he’s a Basilisk. But he’s a special breed, his eyes only paralyze I swear. Anubis isn’t dangerous, please don’t make me get rid of him,” he said quickly, looking at Draco with large pleading eyes. 

 

Draco paused and looked at his small mate. Harry and this snake, Anubis, had obviously bonded. The familiar bond was one of the closest, only rivaled by mating bonds and soul bonds. Draco gave a heavy sigh, “teach me Parseltongue and you can keep him.”

 

Harry perked up and smiled brightly, pressing a firm kiss to Draco’s lips. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he smiled, bouncing in his seat. “I think… give me a second and I can see if I can transfer the knowledge. The mate bond, I can… see it? If I focus, there’s a strand of light, I’ll just push the knowledge along. It might feel weird,” he supplied. 

 

Harry closed his eyes and focused with all of his mental strength before opening his eyes. He gripped the slowly thickening bond between his chest and Draco’s, pale silver-blue magic swirling with blinding gold, and tried to ignore the sharp gasp his mate gave before he shoved all the knowledge of Parsel he had through the bond. 

 

Draco sucked in a heavy breath when he felt the knowledge push into his brain, the foriegn mind presence in his head feeling odd. But he welcomed it and tried to use the memories and knowledge and spread them to where he had his boxes of languages stored in his mind. He felt the grip loosen on the bond between them, and he opened his eyes to stare at Harry. His mate was powerful. Draco felt his trousers get a bit tight at that thought. 

 

Harry smiled brightly at Draco before pausing and taking a deep breath, presumably preparing himself for something, before he started to hiss. 

 

~ _ Can you understand me, my Mate?~ _

 

Draco had a look of pure childish joy on his face, and Harry’s heart swelled. Hearing his mate reply in the thickly hissed language made him feel a bit weak in the knees, even if Draco was ranting about how cool it was. 

 

Anubis huffed on Harry’s shoulder, ~ _ You are like a small hatchling seeing light for the first time~  _ he sighed, and Draco sputtered his outrage while Harry laughed. 

 

~ _ Draco,~  _ he started, quite enjoying the shiver that went through his mate when he heard his name in parseltongue, ~ _ Do you want to surprise your parents with your new talent? We can save it for Yule, or if you have a two-way mirror we can show them now.~ _

 

Draco let out a soft hum of contemplation, ~ _ let them be surprised when I bring you home for Yule.~ _

 

Harry grinned brightly and nodded, moving to snuggle up to his mate happily. Anubis huffed and curled in a patch of sun, and they chatted. In English, in Parseltongue, about everything. Family, life, Harry’s grumpy owl and Draco’s freshly preened hair, Lupin coming back as a Defense teacher (and the subsequent panic of  _ oh Merlin we have to tell him when we get there about us being mates _ ), and the fact that they could argue for a set of private rooms together due to their status as Mates. 

 

All in all, perfect train ride. Especially the part where they helped dress each other in their school robes.  _ That  _ was amazing. 

 

\----------------

 

When they arrived at Hogsmede, Harry looked reluctant to leave the carriage. He didn’t want to see his old friends - who were very clearly not really his friends - but he wanted to see Luna and Neville. He sighed and gave a little whine at Draco while he stood to tuck Anubis away. 

 

Draco smiled and walked to hug his mate, pressing a comforting kiss on his forehead. “I’ll keep them away, little one. I know those two you like, Lovegood and Longbottom, they’ll be fine. I won’t scare them off,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. When he received a soft, almost shy giggle in return, Draco knew being goofy was worth it. 

Harry closed the small travel trunk and settled it closed and locked it, turning and clicking his tongue for Bee. The large owl settled on his shoulder, and he looked happily to Draco. “Ready to give this a go?”

 

Draco gave a firm nod and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, holding him close while they got off of the train and headed towards the carriages. Harry heard his name called by Ginny, but it was far away, and Luna and Neville converged on them before any of his old ‘friends’ could find him. Draco spotted his group of friends giving him disbelieving looks, but he just mouthed ‘later’ to them, and they nodded their acceptance to the situation.

 

Luna smiled when she saw Draco possessively gripping Harry’s waist and gave a pleased sigh, leaning against Neville. “I’m glad you found him, Harry. Though, I’m certain we won’t be allowed to sleep together again now that you found the one you were looking for,” she hummed, giving a bit of a playful pout. 

 

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, looking down at Harry. “Little one, you and Lovegood? I thought you were just friends,” he said, his tone leaving a little room for argument, but the command was clear in his tone. 

 

Harry sighed, “we share a bed sometimes. Not in the dirty way! When I have nightmares, or like when they slept over for my birthday and we all piled in the same bed,” he explained, blushing faintly, “I haven’t exactly  _ done  _ things before.”

 

Draco smirked triumphantly and bent down to kiss Harry’s temple, “good. You’re  _ mine. _ ”

 

Neville cleared his throat and grinned, standing next to an empty carriage. Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek before walking towards the front to pet the Thestrals drawing their carriage, joined by Luna shortly after. They both missed the choking sound that their partners made at the sight. 

 

Draco stared at the skeletal creatures that his mate was petting and cooing at and shook his head, glancing over at Neville. “I had no idea they looked like that. I’d seen sketches, but… Merlin, they’re ugly.”

 

Harry shot him a glare, “They are elegant creatures Draco Malfoy. Respect them or I’ll ask them to drop you into the lake,” he said, narrowing his eyes. He grinned while he spoke to make sure his mate knew it was a joke before he turned to the thestrals once more, his voice cooing in a soft musical tone, though it sounded hollow. The thestral, to their surprise, returned it in kind. Harry grinned and eagerly responded, causing the large owl resting on his shoulder to hoot in offense before flying off towards the owlrey, and Neville laughed. 

 

Luna hummed and walked to Neville, kissing his cheek before entering the carriage. Neville glanced at Draco and grinned, “good luck, Malfoy. You’ll need it with Harry, it’s one thing after another with him, honestly.”

 

Draco flushed and rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. “Harry, dove, we should get going. Maybe if you ask Hagrid, you can go to visit the thestrals tomorrow,” he suggested, and the beaming smile he got from his mate showed he had made the right choice. 

 

Harry followed the prompting to get into the carriage with some reluctance, sad to leave behind the new thestral friend. 

 

As soon as they were settled and they took off, Luna looked over at Harry with her head tipped to the side. “How long have you spoken the language of the Dead, Harry?” she asked, ignoring the gapes from the two others. 

 

Harry shrugged, “I just knew it. I think it must be what the test meant when it said All Speak on my Gringotts test,” he said.

 

Neville perked up, “that’s really cool! It’s said to be a characteristic unique to those descended from Loki’s bloodline. It might just be another bloodline with reclusive traits, though, like the Blacks with the metamorphungi abilities,” he said, “but it’s so cool that you can speak any language. Literally all of them, Harry!”

 

Harry blushed and shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with the attention. Part of his mind whispered that it made him more of a  _ Freak  _ but he tried to ignore it, shoving it to the side to deal with later. For now, he settled for cuddling into Draco’s side and listening as Luna talked about traveling over the winter holiday to search for some odd species of beast, as she usually does. 

 

The carriages landed and Harry was surprised when Draco didn’t let go of his hand. Their fingers were twined together, olive skin against creamy alabaster, and Harry didn’t pull away. He shrunk in on himself slightly, like he used to do before Sirius had gotten custody of him right before his fifteenth birthday in order to avoid harsh looks or blows, when he noticed the glares and odd looks most of the other Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins were shooting his way.

 

Draco noticed Harry shrink in on himself, and oh if it didn’t break his heart. He squeezed Harry’s hand that felt so fragile in his own and followed Luna towards the castle, giving belated greetings to the few students that had the courage to come up to him. After all, he was the only marked  _ Death Eater  _ left in the school. Harry squeezed his hand in return, and Draco squared his shoulders and continued to walk into the school. 

 

When they got to the Great Hall, there were five tables instead of the usual four. The fifth was set up parallel to the teacher’s table at the front room, with a simple grey banner hanging overtop with the Hogwart’s crest emblazoned on it. 

 

“Eighth years, please be seated at the fifth table!” McGonagall called, smiling softly at the students wandering into the hall. 

 

Some looked a little worse for wear, others completely unaffected. What truly hurt were the empty spaces at the tables from the older years where they left the usual spaces for their friends that wouldn’t be back. 

 

The addition of the fifth table and the new look that came about on the robes of the eighth years quickly drew students into the typical speculative gossip, years two through seven looking at the pale grey colored robes, the only indication of the previous house being the color of thread that the Hogwarts crest was embroidered in on the breast of the robes. 

 

Harry smiled at the look and dragged Draco into a seat, glad that Neville sat beside him without a word. Luna had settled with the ‘Claws since she was in her seventh year, and Harry resolutely ignored the harsh glare that their hand holding was getting from Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He instead focused on watching everyone file into the hall, chatting idly to Draco and Neville about their opinion on how dorms would be set up this year and shooting grins at Remus, who sat happily at the teacher’s table. 

 

McGonagall cleared her throat when the hall was full and the door was closed, smiling down at the hall full of students. It was a welcome sight after having so few students the previous year. 

 

“Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. A great many aren’t here to experience it with us, most far too young to have been taken, but we are here and we honor them by returning,” she said, her normally stern face soft as she spoke, “the Dark Lord has been defeated. This year, we have many students that fought in this war returning to the halls, and I’m obligated to inform you that Madam Pomfrey will be sharing the infirmary with one full time and two part time mind healers. If you should need their assistance, report to the infirmary and someone will be available.”

 

There was a brief pause while McGonagall let that settle into everyone’s mind before giving a stern nod. “We will proceed with the sorting ceremony, and the rest of the announcements will be given. The school is placing focus on house unity this year, so no negative behavior towards any one house will be tolerated.”

 

The Headmistress gave a sharp nod before she settled into her seat - far more plain than the gaudy throne Dumbledore had prefered - and waved for Professor Sprout to bring in the first years. Many of the upper years cooed at the skittish firsties, and the sorting commenced. 

 

The first Gryffindor that got sorted got the typical boisterous cheers, the first Ravenclaw the same. When the first Slytherin was sorted, a small girl by the name of Eva, there was a smattering of murmurs before Draco and Harry exchanged a look. They both stood on the benches they had been seated on and clapped loudly, giving loud cheers of her name. The girl blushed and scurried to the table, but the professors were all eyeing the two boys with a gleam of appreciation, and in Snape’s case surprise (more towards Harry), in their eyes. 

 

After that, everything went smoothly. Harry and Draco’s loud cheers had incited the same reaction to each new firstie that was sorted, loud applause and cheers. Harry refused to let any of the students feel bad about what house they were in, and Draco was a little quieter for the Gryffindors but the kids were eleven and his clapping and cheering gave Harry an even brighter smile, so it was a win-win. 

 

Once the kids were sorted, McGonagall stood once more. She went through the standard welcome fare for the new kids before starting her announcements with a soft clearing of her throat. “This year, as you noticed, there is a table full of eighth year students. After explaining this situation to the castle, she has seen it fit to grant each of you your own dormitories on the seventh floor,” she smiled, knowing that the loud cheering would mean for happy children. “In addition, the eighth year students will be expected to attend class together as a unit, and house prejudices will be left behind. You may not join a quidditch team due to the upper hand you would have with age and experience, but flying is encouraged. Each eighth year student will be paired with a first year student in order to assist in guiding them around the castle and helping them adjust to life at Hogwarts. Eighth years will stay behind after dinner is served to receive their assigned ‘buddy’ and will meet after breakfast tomorrow.”

 

There were some grumbles from a few of the kids at his table, but Harry was rather looking forward to letting his mothering instincts go wild on a first year. He ignored the grumbling from certain Gryffindors, namely one Ronald Weasley, about how he’d better not get a ‘slimy snake’. 

 

Dinner, after that, was a rather bright affair. Laugher graced the halls of Hogwarts for the first time in a long time, and Harry felt at home with Draco pressed against his side. It was warm, familiar, and welcome. When the firsties started yawning, the seventh years gathered their houses and took them on the usual spiel and guided the kids to their common rooms. The eighth years stayed behind, as instructed, and McGonagall walked to the table with a smile on her features. 

 

“It’s good to see you all back, whole and healthy,” she said, taking a seat in a conjured chair at the head of the table. 

 

There was a pleasant chorus of “you too, Professor McGonagall,” before the woman cleared her throat. “I’ll read out your name and your assigned first year, as well as their house. I attempted to mix it up a wee bit, so you may not get a first year from your own house,” she explained. 

 

The names were read, most of the ‘Claws getting Slytherins and the ‘Puffs getting Gryffindors, same with the reverse. It went on, and each student left after they collected the little parchment with their first year’s name and house on it, before leaving. Soon, only Draco and Harry left. 

 

McGonagall waved them to the end of the table, and the two scooted down and sat close with a faint blush on both of their cheeks at the raised eyebrow that got them. She simply smiled, “I see now why the castle saw fit to provide one room for the two of you, then. Could I, perhaps, be privy to the reason behind all of this?”

 

Harry nodded and looked to Draco with a tentative smile, not really wanting to go out and say it. Draco rolled his eyes but pecked a kiss to Harry’s temple before turning to the professor. “We both came into our Veela inheritances this summer, professor, and it was discovered that we’re mates,” he explained, “so the castle put us together due to the new bond. It gets stressed over distance, and it’s not good for a developing bond.”

 

McGonagall simply smiled and nodded. “Well, boys, it seems as though fate might just be in your favor. The first year group is exceptionally small this year, and you two will have… joint custody over one Miss Eva Fisher, the young Slytherin you two saw fit to cheer to,” she grinned, handing both of the boys the same slip of parchment, copied for the sake of each reading it themselves. 

 

Harry nearly started vibrating in excitement. A kid - really, eleven was very young - with Draco! His Veela was singing, and Draco knew it. He sent a smirk at Harry and mouthed ‘thank you’ to McGonagall before taking their leave. He and Harry walked hand in hand to the seventh floor and found their room near the Room of Requirement. Draco looked at the portrait and grinned, turning to Harry. 

 

“Love, what should we set our password to be?”

 

Harry hummed for a moment, “I would suggest Parsel, but I want Eva to be able to get in if she needs us. Maybe just something simple in Parsel that we can teach her?” he asked, tipping his head to the side. “Like…” ~ _ Open? _ ~

 

Draco smirked and nodded before turning to the portrait, “Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, inhabitants of these rooms, setting the portrait password as,” ~ _ Open~ _ , he said, grinning brightly when it swung open. 

 

Both boys gaped at the luxurious room that it opened too. They hurried in, the portrait closing behind them as they observed the rooms with a faint smile, but mostly with shock. 

 

They were decorated a rich forest green, accented with gold to combine both houses. They had a sitting room in the front, complete with two desks and a large and rather beautiful window that showed a view of the Forest. To the right, through an archway with thick curtains pinned back, was a large room. There was a single large wardrobe, and the biggest bed Harry had ever seen covered in plush green and gold dressings. The private bathroom, settled beside the bedroom, put the prefect’s bathroom to shame. It had a tub more like a pool, a glass shower stall with dual showerheads, and a sink with space for two. 

 

Harry, upon finishing his trek to examine the rooms, practically ran at Draco and hugged him as tight as humanly possible, burying his head into the boy’s shoulder with a loud purr. 

 

Draco gave a soft laugh and kissed the top of his mate’s head, “what’s this for, love?”

 

“I get to have you all the time,” he said, words muffled in Draco’s shoulder, “we get to parent a kid together. Good practice for later,” he smirked, enjoying the flush on Draco’s face at those words. He pulled back slowly with a gentle sound, closing his eyes before letting his wings out. He stretched them, large and wide, and grinned when he saw Draco do the same. 

 

Harry moved to his smaller trunk, placed gently atop his full sized one, and opened it to take Anubis out as well as his large fake tree to climb on, base charmed with a warming charm. Harry placed it in the corner of their living area, and the snake hissed his thanks before curling up and dozing once more.

 

Harry stretched slightly, arching his back and wincing when it popped a few times. He yawned widely and smiled tiredly at Draco, “change into pajamas and go to bed? I’m exhausted, and I still have to mirror call Sirius to tell him I get to parent a firstie. Oh, and that I found my mate,” he smirked.

 

Draco nodded, too busy thinking about how gorgeous Harry had looked when he stretched to protest. He followed his little mate’s lead to their trunks, deciding to just go with a pair of sleep trousers. He happily moved to pull out his pair of soft Slytherin green sleep trousers, smirking before he started stripping. 

 

Harry’s mouth went dry when he saw Draco shirtless, mind not staying on the scar from the Dark Mark on the boy’s arm. No, he was looking at the planes of muscle and trying to fight his own reaction. He swallowed and moved to do the same, leaving up his heavy glamours when he got down to his briefs before tugging on the sleep trousers he wore in a dark maroon. 

 

He shifted on his feet and looked at Draco, but slightly to the left of his mate. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I usually drop the glamours when I sleep, since they… they drain my magic pretty heavily if I leave them up all the time,” he explained, “I won’t, if you’re not-”

 

“Harry, love,” Draco interrupted, placing a hand on his mate’s cheek. “I won’t think any differently of you when you drop your glamours. I swear,” he soothed. 

 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, closing his eyes before waving his hand and dropping them. Draco hadn’t seen his scars, not even in their dreams, so this was a true first. 

 

Harry was covered, well and truly. He had the usual bumps and bruises, but with a few special ones. The large pucker on his arm from the basilisk, the other pucker on his leg from the acromantula, the large overlapping strokes on his back, the deep ones across his chest that spoke of knifes and being shoved into rough surfaces. There were a few on his arms from cutting curses and the like, a particularly nasty jagged one across his right side where his cousin had played with a new pocket knife. The worst, to Harry, was the word carved into the skin above his right hip, right along the waistband of his trousers. The word ‘ **freak** ’ stood out sharply on the skin, and Harry closed his eyes. 

 

Draco, for his part, refrained from growling. No one had the right to touch his mate, to harm him like this. He was just glad they couldn’t touch his mate anymore. He stepped forward, giving a gentle croon to have Harry open his eyes before he stroked down his mate’s chest. 

 

“My little submissive,” he said gently, and Harry relaxed as if a large weight had been taken from his shoulders, “let’s go to bed, love. What made that mark on your arm? It doesn’t look like a scar I’ve seen before,” he said, trying to draw the focus away from the body full of marks. 

 

Harry gave a little laugh and moved to climb into the bed, wings ruffled but pleased to be out as he snuggled up against Draco’s chest. “Well. In second year, you remember the Chamber? I had to… I killed a Basilisk. The sword of Godric Gryffindor came out of the sorting hat and I stabbed it through the roof of the snake’s mouth, but one of the fangs got me in the arm in the process,” he explained. “I’m okay, though. Fawkes cried on me and all was well.”

 

Draco shook his head, “I’ll never get over how much you had to survive.” He moved to gently bring his mate up and adjusted the smaller male so that he was laid over his submissive, bracing with his forearms over his mate. He pressed a firm kiss to Harry’s lips, and gave a satisfied and happy growl when Harry’s arms curled to grab at the base of Draco’s wings, and his legs hitched on the older boy’s hips.

 

Harry was the first one to moan, his hardening length finding a place to rut against Draco’s as the kiss heated. Their bodies rocked together, wings fluttering in pleasure as the friction increased. The second that Draco moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, the smaller man let out a soft hiss, not realizing he had slipped back to Parseltongue. 

 

~ _ Fuck, Dray, fuck, please~  _ he whimpered, and Draco sped up. 

 

Draco hissed back in return, still not used to the long syllables sliding off of his tongue. ~ _ My good boy. Gonna cum for me, little one?~ _

 

Harry nodded, unable to speak, and Draco smirked. He gave a particularly sinful roll of his hips and bit down hard enough to bruise on the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder. The man below him shuddered and cried out, signaling his release, and Draco did at the same time. The bond between the two strengthened, moving from a tentative connection of magic to a firmer connection. It wouldn’t fully develop until they mated well and true, but for now they could sense emotions in the other. Harry purred in contentment and Draco spelled them clean before tucking them in, drifting off with his mate in his arms. 


	6. Meet the Hatchling

Being woken by a large and rather sassy Basilisk was a brand new experience for Draco. He was aware of a soft hissy laugh and a heavy weight across his waist, but the words startled him awake. 

 

~ _ Silly speakers tried to mate and did it wrong. You won’t ever give me more hatchlings if you mate wrong!~  _ Anubis hissed, and Harry choked out a startled sleepy laugh. 

 

~ _ Anubis, I told you we wanted to have hatchlings later,~  _ Harry scolded, rolling his eyes. 

 

Draco looked at the two and let out a low groan, ~ _ It’s too early to talk about hatchlings. I’m going to shower.~ _

 

Harry’s laugh followed him all the way to the bathroom, but it was more than worth it. He showered happily and relaxed, and Harry dressed in their room with a pleased sound. He shifted on himself when he was dressed, throat feeling oddly bare. Harry ignored it for now and focused on buttoning his shirt while Anubis was trying to climb on him, Harry’s wings fluffing indignantly. 

 

Draco walked in with a towel around his waist, took one look at his mate fighting with a juvenile basilisk trying to drape himself across Harry’s wings and shoulders, and just shook his head before settling for getting ready. 

 

Draco had pretty much accepted that life with Harry as a mate would be weird, that was just the sort of life Harry lived. 

 

Harry got dressed and convinced Anubis that staying in the room for one day so they didn’t scare the foster hatchling was a good plan, and that he would get to meet the little one later that day. Harry took Draco’s hand and smiled softly, giving a little whine. 

 

“I don’t wanna put my wings away,” Harry complained, looking up at Draco with a pout. 

 

Draco, of course, gave a soft little laugh and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, bending to nuzzle at his mate’s neck. “You don’t have to, little one. I’ll leave mine out with you if you want.”

 

Harry let out a sigh, “No, no. I… it’ll be hard enough for Eva, I don’t want people picking on her because I’m a Dark Veela,” he said, voice resigned. 

 

Draco looked affronted. He shook his head and moved to cup Harry’s cheeks, tipping his mate’s head up until they met eyes. 

 

“Harry James Potter,” Draco started, biting back the laugh at Harry’s wide-eyed look, “you will  _ not  _ put yourself down. Sure you’re a Dark Veela, but you’ve got the purest heart I’ve ever seen. You risked your life for people you didn’t know or like, you’ve been through so much and you care about others despite it all. You’re perfect in every way and I won’t let the color of your feathers make you put yourself down.”

 

Harry flushed brightly and looked at Draco, wide green eyes searching for something in his mate’s cool grey eyes, before he gave a slow nod and kissed Draco’s lips softly. “Okay. I… okay,” he said gently. “You want to leave your wings out with me?”

 

Draco grinned, free and warm and something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and gave a nod. “I do.”

 

Harry smiled and snapped his wings, feathers ruffling slightly. “Then to breakfast we go. Do you want to sit with our little hatchling, or should we bring her to the eighth year table with us?”

 

Draco hummed and shrugged, “If it’s alright with you, we can see where my friends are sitting? It’s been awhile since I’ve caught up with them.”

 

Harry smiled softly and nodded, “of course. That’s… Oh, I’ll get their names. Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, and Zabini. Right?” he asked, brow furrowed as he looked up for conformation as they walked to the portrait door and stepped into the hall, his wing tucking happily under Draco’s larger one. 

 

“Mm, indeed,” Draco smiled, quietly pleased that his mate had remembered the names of his friends. They walked together, hand in hand with Draco’s wing tucked over Harry’s, down the hall towards the staircases. 

 

Halfway down the hallway, two of the portrait doors swung open at about the same time. Both occupants of the room, recognized the white wings, but only one reacted to the sight of a male with dark wings with hair in a messy bun tucked under her friend. 

 

“Draconis Malfoy!” Pansy yelled, the portraits looking her way in interest. She took a little pleasure in the way his wings froze, grinning as she walked up to her friend. 

 

“Draco! You said later, and then spent all of dinner completely taken by your little mate, and you didn’t properly introduce us. What happened to being friends?” she asked, faking a pout as she waked up next to the pair. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Pansy, don’t be so dramatic. Today is later, you know that. Harry and I wanted to see our rooms,” he said with a little smile and a wink. Harry flushed a bright pink, and Pansy cackled. 

 

“I see how it is Draco. Good for you, though. I’m happy you found your mate, but it figures it’d be Potter.”

 

“Harry,” he corrected, a shy smile on his face. “I… I’d prefer if you called me Harry,” he elaborated, and was pleased to feel a strong sense of content and pride flow through their growing bond. 

 

Pansy gave a small nod, “Call me Pansy, then.”

 

Harry smiled and twitched his wings slightly, looking over his shoulder. “Don’t just hang back there Zabini. Come walk with us,” he said, and the male looked vaguely surprised when he walked up to join the small group of four. 

 

Blaise gave a smile over at Pansy and Draco, nodding gently before he focused on Harry. “Blaise, please. If we’re going to have friends in common, first names are a good idea,” he grinned, and Harry nodded his understanding. 

 

They walked with idle chatter, talking about their summers. Blaise had spent it in Italy with his mother and adjusted to his Siren inheritance, and Pansy spent it at balls and galas being shown off to the pureblood community as an eligible bride. Harry, of course, dropped the fact that he was a pureblood, and there was a bit of indignation as Pansy realized that Harry had never been properly pampered as a true pureblood would be. 

 

By the time Pansy and Draco had planned a spa weekend with their mothers and Harry, he was regretting letting them know that he was the long lost Greengrass child. A spa weekend? Good Merlin, he was turning into a proper pureblood. 

 

They entered the Great Hall together after agreeing to fetch their firsties, since Pansy had a ‘Claw and Blaise had a ‘Puff. Harry felt the eyes on him and Draco, on their wings, but Draco’s steady presence as they walked to the Slytherin table and to their little firstie helped. 

 

Eva was a small girl, skinny and too pale and a little too thin with wide brown eyes and curly blonde hair, and she was so small that Harry was reminded of himself when he was eleven. He swallowed softly and smiled, moving to sit next to Eva. Draco took the other side, and their wings arched to shelter Eva between them. 

 

“Hey! I’m Harry, this is Draco, and we’re your eighth year mentors. How was your first night at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, tipping his head and smiling gently down at the small girl.

 

Eva, herself, was terrified. She looked up at the eighth year next to her and shrugged slightly, “it was cool. Um, a little scary. I’ve never been away from home for longer than a night before,” she admitted with a flush. 

 

Harry smiled softly at her, and Draco looked curious. He had traveled all over when he was a kid - was she a muggle born?

 

“I never spent a night away from home until I actually came here,” he said, and Eva loosened and brightened up. 

 

“Really? Were you homesick on the first day already?”

 

Harry shrugged, “My home wasn’t the best, before I got adopted. But when I did get adopted and came here, I got  _ really  _ homesick on the first day,” he explained, and Draco was looking at Harry in a new light. His mate was good with kids - god, he shouldn’t be thinking about this around an eleven year old. He tried to focus on Eva, and her bright little smile and let it warm his heart. 

 

“I don’t have an owl to send letters. My parents said they would get one, but I know they can’t see the way to Diagon Alley without me or a Professor there,” she said, chewing her bottom lip in worry. 

 

Draco smiled softly and moved to shuffle slightly on himself, getting Eva’s attention. Muggleborn. He was well aware of Harry’s polite but curious gaze, and Draco smiled softly down at the small girl. “Well. The next time we’re allowed down in Hogsmede, that big village the train station is at, I’ll get you an owl from the little pet shop. It’ll be a welcome gift, but in the meantime both Harry and I have our own owls that you can borrow.”

 

Eva grinned and hugged Draco’s waist tightly, babbling “thank you thank you” over again. Draco looked stricken and slowly laid his hands on the girl’s back, and she just hugged him tighter. Harry stifled a laugh behind his hand and smiled brightly at his mate - he would be a good father. 

 

After a few minutes, Harry gave a little coo. “Eva, do you want to come sit with us at the eighth year table? Some of our friends are taking their first years. It’s like a fancy playdate,” he teased, and Draco laughed. Eva nodded, and they stood. 

 

Harry and Draco each took one of Eva’s hands, and they were unaware of the coos and sweet words coming from the teacher’s table, and Remus swearing up and down that he was sending this memory home to Sirius as soon as he had the chance. Their cub was growing up. 

 

Draco led them both to the end of the eighth year table where Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, and Daphne were all sitting, each with their first years. Harry and Draco settled with Eva between them, and Pansy immediately cooed. 

 

“Oh! You didn’t tell me you two got joint custody,” she smiled, and Draco flushed. Harry laughed brightly along with Eva, and Harry leaned over their “adopted child” before pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips softly.

 

Eva gave an indignant squawk, “It’s like I’m watching my parents! Ew!”

 

The table around them laughed with bright smiles, and Harry settled his wing around Eva’s back again before relaxing into breakfast. Draco was drawn into a debate with Pansy and Daphne about fashion and the practicality of some fabric or another, Eva was talking happily with the little boy sat next to Blaise, so Harry turned himself towards Theodore slightly. 

 

Harry got his attention and offered a smile, warm and honest, and stuck out a hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Harry,” he said, smile brightening and feathers puffing up when the hand was taken. 

 

“Theodore, call me Theo. Not Teddy, ever. Only my mother can get away with that,” he grinned, the gleam of sharp fangs in his mouth almost startling Harry. The Veela simply smiled and rolled with it, falling into an easy conversation talking about the animagus transformation. Evidently Theo had succeeded as well and took the form of a rabbit, so Harry proposed a run on the grounds sometime. Theo eagerly accepted, oblivious to the questioning look Blaise sent him. 

 

Breakfast flowed happily, Harry chattering with Eva about the muggle world and about the magical world, eager when he divulged that he had a pet snake and he was absolutely delighted when Eva was excited and eager to meet him. Harry promised that they would take lunch in their rooms and hang out with Anubis, and Eva was practically bouncing. When the schedules were passed out, Eva was thrilled to see that she had Defense first, and Harry was pleased that Care was his first class of the day. 

 

“Draco,” Harry said, nudging his mate with the tip of his wing. “Can we walk Eva to Defense before we go to Care? Hagrid won’t mind if we’re a little late, and I know Moony probably wants to talk to me about the mate thing.”

 

Draco, of course, choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard the nickname. “You’re kidding? This is the defense teacher that’s an honest to god werewolf, and you call him  _ Moony. _ ”

 

Harry blushed and shrugged, “Well, yeah. My… when my dad was in school here, him and his friends were all in this group and they had lame names. Remus was Moony, he’s my honorary Godfather and the mate of my actual godfather Sirius, who is Padfoot and a Grim animagus. My dad was Prongs, a deer animagus, and Wormtail was Peter who was a rat animagus.”

Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Well. Moony it is. I’ll call him Professor Lupin for the time,” he chuckled, and Harry beamed. “We’ll drop Eva, little one. Don’t worry.”

 

Harry damn near purred. He was happy and relaxed and doting on Eva, making sure the little girl ate enough before agreeing to get up and walk her to Defense. He exchanged warm goodbyes with Draco’s friends, ignoring the requests from his old friends to talk. 

 

Instead, they walked down the halls to the Defense room. Harry knocked and opened the door, grinning brightly when he saw Remus setting up the various things for the first year lesson. 

 

“Moony! I bring you the very first firstie of the day, my own little hatchling, Eva,” he smiled, wings puffing with pride. One wing gently nudged the small girl into the classroom, and Harry smiled brightly when he saw her look of awe at everything in the room. 

 

Remus smiled at the sight of his godson with his little mentee, and the little Slytherin girl was small and eager and melted the wolf’s heart. He put down the cage of pixies he had been fiddling with and walked to take Harry into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. He pulled back to look at Harry and raised an eyebrow at the hickies on his throat. 

 

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, right. Well, I met my mate on the train,” he explained, turning to the door and waving. 

 

Draco stepped in, looking a little shy and sheepish, and Remus’ other eyebrow rose in surprise. Sure, he had seen them close in the dining hall, but it had been from afar and he hadn’t properly realized that it was Draco Malfoy that was with his godson. 

 

“Ah, Mister Malfoy,” Remus smiled, holding out a hand, “good to see you.”

 

Draco nodded and shook Remus’ hand, “Professor Lupin. I’m pleased to see you as well.”

 

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, “Oh Merlin you guys are awkward. Draco, this is my godfather Remus. Remus, this is my mate, Draco. Please don’t make it weird.” He smiled and gave a nod, turning to settle Eva and adjust her robes and generally fuss over her. 

 

Draco watched with a happy sigh and let his wings relax slightly, “he’s good with her.”

 

Remus watched Draco with poorly disguised amusement, clapping a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “No kids until you both have a stable career, and especially not until you’ve bonded with him properly. Make an honest man out of Harry, he’s as good as my son,” he said, smiling down at Draco. 

 

Draco gave a serious nod, “I will. He’s my forever, Professor. I won’t let him go. Seeing him with Eva just makes it more real.”

 

Remus nodded and looked up as other first years started to come in, looking at Harry and his fussing over an exasperated Eva with a laugh. “Cub, I think you have a class to get to?”

 

Harry cursed and stood, pecking an absentminded kiss to the top of Eva’s head before taking Draco’s hand and dragging him out of the room with a hurried “Bye, Moony!” before practically running to their Care class. Harry skid to a stop right before Hagrid came out, cheeks flushed and feathers slightly ruffled. 

 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh, and Harry laughed with him. It died down after a few seconds, and the class stopped staring at Harry and Draco in disbelief and focused on Hagrid. 

 

The large man grinned, and Harry was immediately focused on the subject of the lesson. Draco tuned out and chose to focus on Harry and his excitement over the lesson. 

 

Hagrid took them to a large cage that held a softly slumbering creature, beautiful and almost otherworldly. Harry took in a sharp gasp when he spotted the defining features. 

 

Hagrid had an Occamy. A large serpent with a bird’s beak and large feathered wings. Harry had wanted to meet one for ages, but as a Ministry Classification level of XXXX, he had never had the opportunity. Harry moved eagerly with his wings nearly vibrating, and Hagrid grinned at Harry’s enthusiasm. 

 

“ ‘arry, you wan’ come n’ ‘elp with ‘er? Ye can talk to ‘er be’er than any o’ us,” Hagrid grinned, waving Harry to the front. 

 

Harry practically lept to the front and Draco watched fondly as Harry approached the cage, crouching down and letting his wings go lax to relax and make himself seem nonthreatening. 

 

~ _ Hello pretty girl~  _ he crooned, ~ _ could you wake up for me? I’d like to hang around with you if I can~ _

 

The Occamy perked her head up when she heard a tongue she understood. The large man had talked to her, but his language was clumsy. She knew he meant well, of course, but it was hard when there was no one to speak to. 

 

~ _ You are a speaker! And you have wings like I do!~  _ She crooned with joy, perking her head up and sliding closer to him. The class all gasped and looked in awe at the brilliant shine of the scales she had, and Harry smiled brightly. 

 

~ _ My mate and I both speak. I shared the gift with him through our bond. What is your name?~ _

 

~ _ You may call me… Shessha~  _ she decided, giving a firm nod and a small smile. 

 

Harry nodded and grinned, ~ _ I am called Harry, and my mate is named Draco.~ _

 

Shessha gave a pleased nod, closing her eyes pleasantly. 

 

Harry shifted on himself, ~ _ Shessha, will you allow for the others to please come and see you? Perhaps touch your beautiful scales, if you would not be offended?~ _

 

Shessha gave a dignified nod, and Harry relayed the message. The class filtered through, and Shessha quite enjoyed parading around and allowing others to marvel in her beauty. 

 

Harry happily chatted with Shessha as Hagrid talked about the habitat of Occamy in the wild, the inhabitation of the far east in areas of India. The class was over before he knew it, and Harry promised to return when he could to chat with her before leaving with Draco. 

 

Their next class was transfiguration, and those seventh years that had attainted the animagus ability (just four; Harry, Theo, and two Ravenclaw girls) got extra points because they were studying the animagus transformation. Harry beamed, and Draco couldn’t help but smile in response because seeing his mate happy was just so  _ perfect.  _ The girls cooed at how cute they were, the guys teased, but Ron and Hermione looked on in something akin to disgust. 

 

Harry paid them no mind. He took out the copy of Eva’s schedule he had made that morning and smiled, walking Draco to potions. They stood outside of the classroom since they had been let out early by the new Transfiguration professor, and of course Draco went inside when the lesson was over and all of the little Gryffindors rushed out. 

 

Harry stayed by the door, waiting to see if Draco would fetch him for the official introduction. 

 

Draco was nervous and thrilled. Harry had told his godfather that morning, so he decided that this was an opportune moment to tell Severus about Harry being his mate. 

 

“Hello, Godfather,” he smiled, walking up and hugging the man briefly. Draco was one of the few people that Severus regularly tolerated hugs from, and Draco was thankful for it. 

 

“Hello, Draco. What brings you to my potions classroom when I don’t see you until Thursday?”

 

Draco smiled, “I’m here with my mate to pick up our firstie for lunch,” he explained, grinning when he noticed Severus’ eyes widen at the news. 

 

“Your… mate? I take it that’s the reason for your wings?” Severus asked, attempting to reign in his shock. 

 

“Yes. You know him, obviously, but… he’s my mate. Please play nice?” Draco asked, eyes on the edge of pleading. He wanted to desperately for Harry to get along with his family, and this was the first step. 

 

Severus let out a low breath, “yes, fine, Draco. I assume he’s hanging around outside of my classroom?”

 

Draco nodded, “little dove, you can come in now,” he called over his shoulder, sending a grin to Eva, who giggled brightly. 

 

Harry stepped into the classroom with a flush, his wings drawn close to him. He walked slowly towards Snape and let out a low breath, sticking out his hand with a nervous smile. “Hi. I’m Harry Potter,” he said, and Draco smiled proudly at him. 

 

Severus stared for a moment before taking the hand and giving a small nod. “Potions Master Severus Snape, and Draco’s godfather. Shall I need to give you the standard warnings about hurting him?”

 

Harry looked at the tall man with wide eyes and shook his head, “Oh. No sir. Draco is… something I can’t quite describe. He’s my mate, I guess. I don’t think I could ever hurt him. At least, on purpose,” he said, glancing to his mate with a hesitant smile. 

 

Draco nodded and let the two fumble around with a grin, walking to Eva to help her pack up her potions things with practiced ease and deft fingers. 

 

Severus shifted on himself, slightly uncomfortable. “I assume you told the wolf the good news?”

 

Harry smiled and gave a little nod, “Eva had Defense first thing, so we walked her there and Draco and Remus met. It went pretty well, if I do say so.”

 

Severus nodded with a small quirk of a smile on his lips, “that’s good to know. The true test for Draco will be the Mutt, and for you it will be Narcissa. She wants the best for her son, as does any mother.”

 

Harry seemed to hesitate. He let out a gentle sigh and moved to run a hand over top of his head, swallowing before he glanced up at the man. He was softer now that he wasn’t a spy. “Do you think my mum would like him?”

 

Severus stared. Of all the things he had expected Harry Potter to ask him, that wasn’t one. He simply swallowed and gave a small nod, “the way he is now, yes. She would be proud to call him her son-in-law. The schoolyard rivalry you two had before would not have pleased her,” he said, slowly deliberating his words. Evidently he had selected them correctly, because Harry’s wings puffed up with pride and he gave a nod and a rushed ‘thank you’ before rushing to Draco and Eva. 

 

“Hello little hatchling,” Harry cooed, taking one of Eva’s hands as they left the classroom. Eva babbled happily about how she didn’t know if her favorite class was Potions or Defense because both were  _ amazing  _ and the teachers were  _ so cool  _ and it made Harry’s heart warm. They led her up to their dormitory and Harry hissed the password. 

 

Eva made a face. “Why’d you make the password ‘Open’? That’s really easy to guess,” she said, looking at the two older boys in confusion. 

 

At her words, both Harry and Draco froze. 

 

“Eva? You understood what I said?” Harry asked, looking at the small girl as they led her into the dorm. 

 

Eva nodded, “yeah, of course I did. You just said it in English,” she said, voice hesitant. 

 

Draco sighed and smiled, walking to sit her on one of the plush green sofas. “Harry didn’t speak it in English, Eva. He used what’s called Parseltongue. It’s supposed to be a trait unique to the Slytherin bloodline,” he explained, “but Harry shared it with me through our bond because we’re mates. Like… our magic is connected, in a way.”

 

Eva nodded and listened with rapt fascination, wide brown eyes focused on Draco’s face as he spoke. “So you think I can speak this… whatever language?”

 

Harry came over and nodded, “You want to find out for sure?”

 

Eva nodded eagerly, and Harry smiled. He walked to the perch for Anubis in the corner of the room and slowly lifted the large snake, wrapping the heavy thing around his shoulders before walking to the sitting area. 

 

“Just try to say hello to Anubis and see. If you understand him, then you can speak Parseltongue,” Harry explained, scratching at the base of the bright red plume that his basilisk had come into. 

 

Eva hesitated, but with an encouraging nod from Draco, she spoke. And sure enough - 

 

~ _ Hello, Anubis. Can you understand me?~ _

 

The snake looked up, surprised. ~ _ You found another Speaker? Is this the hatchling you are fostering?~  _ Anubis demanded, turning on Harry with a glare through his second eyelids. 

 

Eva laughed at the snake’s tone, and Draco wanted to slap himself. Of fucking course they would be assigned to the only other Parselmouth in the school. 

 

Of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a Parselmouth! You're a Parselmouth! Everybody's a Parselmouth!
> 
> Now you see why the title is "parselmouths"
> 
> welcome to snake hell


	7. Revelio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka - I've massed together a chapter of about 90% of the reveals written so far. Good luck, this is a long one. 
> 
> PS! There's bullying in this chapter (the beginning bit) so I wanted to warn for that

The rest of the term went rather well, save a few instances. 

 

Eva flourished in Hogwarts and received the very beginnings of a ‘how to be a proper high society witch’ education from Pansy and Daphne, Harry and Draco learned how to fly with their wings and that kissing in the air wasn’t a good idea unless you like the taste of Skele-grow, and they learned that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were utterly insane. 

 

They had been in Hogsmede and had managed to smuggle Eva through the secret tunnel to Honeydukes so that Harry didn’t undergo clothes shopping alone, and so that they could get her a lovely little barn owl that she named ‘Snowy’. She didn’t understand why Harry had had to leave and why he had been crying until Draco explained that he had had a snowy owl and lost her in the war. That Hedwig had been his first friend, before anyone else, and his first gift that he could remember. Eva had cried a little, but she used the Gryffindor traits that Harry had been rubbing off on her to track her other pseudo-parent down and ask if she could name her owl Heddy in honor of his. Harry had cried even harder and agreed, and the matter was settled. 

 

After the debacle with Heddy the barn owl, they had been wandering through Hogsmede with their wings shielding Eva from the cold wind and shrewd glances, instead shepherding her into warm stores for her to browse. 

 

They had made it to a bookstore and Harry had been ready to head through the black velvet curtain that he was certain dark books hid behind because he could  _ feel  _ the magic, all rich and deep and calling to his soul. Until, of course, he was cornered by the two Weasleys and Granger. He had tried to talk his way out of their harsh questions of  _ where were you  _ and  _ why didn’t you tell us  _ and  _ don’t you want me anymore.  _ Harry had tried to make a break for it when Ginny tried to get close to him, but Ron grabbed his wing and tugged and Harry had screamed when the hollow bone snapped. 

 

Draco was there in an instant to cast a silent  _ stupefy  _ at each of the three and hastily cast a simple healing spell to put a splint on the bone until they could get to Hogwarts. Luckily, Eva found them after everything and simply hurried to buy the book she wanted about owls and helped Harry back to the castle and to Madam Pomfrey, staying resolutely by the side of the two distressed Veela. 

 

That was the day that Eva met Dobby, and a monster was created. Harry couldn’t retract his wings or move them too much, so he was put on bed rest until the bone regrew, so Harry called Dobby. He and Eva hit it off right away, both bubbly personalities taking over as they chattered happily after Dobby brought their food. 

 

Draco looked a mix between horrified and curious, and Harry just looked at the scene fondly as he ate. 

 

After that, rumors had rather quickly spread around the school. By the time Halloween came, it had gone from  _ Potter got hurt by Weasley, wonder what caused that  _ to  _ Weasley’s said that Potter’s going Dark from being connected to the Dark Lord, no wonder he has those black wings.  _ It hurt, of course, but what hurt worse was the day that Draco and Eva both came down with the Wizard Flu and he was alone. 

 

Most of Gryffindor, under Ron and Ginny’s careful instruction, decided it was the opportune time to pluck his feathers. No guardians, and no little firstie to tattle. Whenever he passed them in the hall or got too close in class, someone would reach and yank a feather as hard as they could out of his wings. It hurt, but the shame hurt worse. 

 

By the end of the day, he had a few large bald spots on his wings and more than enough broken feathers. His feathers wouldn’t regrow if he put his wings away and then Draco would know, but it hurt to see people laughing at what had been a source of pride for him. 

 

Without another option, Harry managed to sneak to Snape’s personal office and knock hesitantly. His wings were tight to his back and he looked miserable, so when he stepped inside the man was afraid that something had happened with Draco. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mister Potter? Is Draco alright?” he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. 

 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head quickly. He let out a shaky breath before turning and unfolding his wings to reveal the barren patches and areas of broken feathers, and where his primaries had been sliced in half with a well-aimed  _ diffindo _ . 

 

“This isn’t the result of a simple molting, is it Mister Potter?” Snape asked, voice almost tender. To see what those people did to the boy’s precious wings… it was a shame. The head shake and shaking shoulders was all it took for Snape to put the papers he had been grading aside and walk to the boy, placing an awkward hand to his shoulder. 

 

“Whenever Lucius and Narcissa molt, they get patchy. I make a salve for them that gets applied to areas and it re-grows feathers within twelve hours of application. I would have to pluck the damaged ones if you wish for this to work,” he said simply, and waited. 

 

After a solid two minutes, Harry gave a slow nod. 

 

Severus showed the boy to a simple chair and added a cushioning charm to the back, making sure the boy sat so he could brace himself over the back of the chair and his wings were left free. He attempted to be as clinical as possible, but the silent sobs shuddering the small frame below his hands managed to tug at his heartstrings. 

 

He stopped plucking halfway through the first wing and sighed, “I’m going to have Lupin floo here to comfort you while I fix your wings. Is this acceptable, Mister Potter?”

 

Harry nodded quickly, and Severus was quick to do as he said he would, even though he would rather not have the wolf in his office. 

 

Remus’ eyes flashed amber when he saw the damage done to his cub, but he sat and held his hands and soothed him while Severus worked on the boy’s wings tenderly. The broken feathers were gently pulled, the whole and undamaged ones straightened into place. Then, the cool salve was applied to the wings where the feathers had been once, and Severus knew he would be fine in twelve hours. 

 

“No flying until this time tomorrow to let the new feathers firm up,” he said sternly, and Harry nodded. Verbal responses were not expected, it was normal for him to be so quiet after such a thing had been done. 

 

Remus ran a hand through Harry’s hair that had been taken down in an effort to calm the boy down. “Harry, cub, who did this to you?”

 

Harry let out a weak sob and curled in on himself slightly before managing to choke out “Gryffindor.” It left Remus in shock and Severus in awe. He had known that house was no good, but to turn on one’s own house like that? It was hard to imagine. 

 

Severus had hesitated before clearing his throat. “I believe, Mister Potter, that I can request a re-sort on grounds of intrahouse bullying if you would be willing to allow the hat to sit on your head once more,” he said slowly. 

 

Remus stared at Severus as if he had a second head. Of course he had been surprised at the kindness in the man’s voice, but a resort for an eighth year? Neither man was expecting Harry to nod and turn to hug Severus, but Remus recovered from the shock first to floo Minerva. 

 

It took a grand total of five minutes for her to come through, hat awake and grumbling in her hands. She took one look at Harry, curled on himself with his wings in disarray, and her heart crumbled. 

 

“Oh, Harry,” she whispered, walking up to him and cupping his cheek. McGonagall smiled gently and slowly guided the poor boy to sit up a bit straighter, and deposited the hat on his head. 

 

The three adults sat in awed silence as the hat sat silently for ten minutes before it called out “SLYTHERIN!”

 

The embroidery on his robes changed from red to green, and Harry sighed slightly in relief. 

 

McGonagall took the hat back and smiled at Harry, “Why, Mister Potter, I do believe that that is the longest sorting we’ve had… well. Ever,” she grinned, and Harry blushed. 

 

They wished him good luck, Remus helped him cast a shield charm on his wings so no one could damage them further before they were fully healed, and Harry left to go hide in his dorm. Draco and Eva were sequestered in the infirmary, so he simply stayed in his room. 

 

He didn’t attend class the next day despite Care being the first class, which disturbed many of the students in eighth year. Harry was  _ never  _ absent from care, but it had most of the Gryffindors smirking and the Weasleys calling victory. 

 

The eighth year Slytherin students all grew concerned, so they rallied and used their free period to figure out that the portrait of the man and snake was Harry’s dorm. They knocked but got no answer. The portrait looked conflicted, and he sighed heavily. 

 

“The boy’s inside, but he won’t be coming out. All day yesterday the boy’s old house was plucking feathers and breaking others, he came back with a lot missing and muttered something about a salve,” the portrait man supplied. 

 

Blaise was the first to speak through the shock. “His… old house?”

 

The portrait man nodded sagely. “He was resorted in Professor Snape’s office, of course. Those Gryffindor were so harsh on the boy he couldn’t speak, so the hat put him somewhere safe. Where’s safer than a den of snakes for one of their own?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Pansy grinned. “He’s really a snake now? Officially?”

 

The man smiled, “from the color on his robes, I’d say so, young miss.”

 

Theo piped up, “so this means we can get revenge. He’s a snake now, he’s family. Family protects their own,” he said firmly. “Besides, with Draco down with the Wizard Flu, he’d want us to keep Harry safe.”

 

There was a unanimous agreement, and the Great Prank War began. 

 

Draco was deemed healthy enough two days later, but Harry was still hiding in their rooms. Draco went to the hall first, since it was lunch time, and was surprised to see such a great divide among the snakes and lions again. He sat with his snakes and asked what had happened, and had been furious when all was explained. He wanted to throttle Ron Weasley and his stupid gang of lions, but he couldn’t. No. Instead, he played his role as the slimy snake that Weasley saw him as. 

 

Draco went to the kitchens right after lunch and swallowed his pride before very kindly asking how many elves would do something to help get revenge for hurting Harry Potter. Every single elf agreed - only Harry would be so loved by such creatures - and each Gryffindor would get food laced with Veritaserum the next day. 

 

Draco had managed to coax Harry out for breakfast to see the result, and Harry stayed the rest of the day just to watch what his mate had done with a sense of pride in his chest. This was for him. 

 

Harry had thanked Draco  _ very  _ well that night. It was well worth it, even if Draco looked a little smug and Harry’s knees were a bit sore the next day. 

 

Harry decided, a week after that, that it was time to take Draco to the Chamber. 

 

He did so cautiously, fixing the cave in with a great deal of effort and more binding charms than necessary, but it got the job done. He entered the main chamber and let Draco play the mother hen after seeing the preserved Basilisk corpse, and they both harvested valuable parts. Draco got his fair share, but a great deal of it and some of the more rare bits (heartstrings and the like) went to the preservation jars and parcels that would make up Snape’s yule gift. 

 

Harry couldn’t resist heading deeper into the chamber through Salazar’s mouth, and he ended up finding private chambers and a library, as well as a potions lab. He took a large set of journals,  _ Salazar Slytherin’s potion journals,  _ and shrunk them before Draco got into the room. The library was amazing, but Harry selected a hand-written tome in Parselscript on Parseltongue specific healing spells. Perfect gift for Draco. He smiled and headed back out where Draco was ever so gently packing a venom sack, nodding and kissing his lips before he let himself explore. 

 

Then, after that, it was… oddly dull. The Slytherins, for the most part, saw that the lions kept away from Harry, and Harry kept away from all of the lions save Neville, Dean, and Seamus, and before they knew it the term was over and the winter holidays were upon them. Despite the subtle bullying and fear he had garnered from the other students with the rumors that he was the next Dark Lord, Harry was almost sad to leave.

 

On the train back to London, Draco and Harry curled together on the train in the compartment with the Slytherins, plus Neville and Luna. Everyone got on well, and the ride was perfect. 

 

Harry got antsy as the train pulled up to the station, wings flexing and twitching slightly, and Draco could understand. Harry was meeting his parents in the official mate capacity, and Draco was meeting Sirius in the same way. It was terrifying. 

 

Then, Harry had to remind himself, he was a Lord a million times over. If he could handle all that family magic, then he could handle meeting his mate’s parents. 

 

Very quietly, when the train stopped, he turned to Draco and asked in a soft whisper, “do you think putting on my Lordship rings would be a good idea or a bad one to meet your parents?”

 

Draco looked a bit stunned for a moment, as if he hadn’t considered that Harry would be a Lord, before letting out a little sound. “Wait. Lordship rings, plural? How many?” 

 

Harry flushed, “Lord of five and Heir to one,” he murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap. He heard Draco choke and Neville give off an odd groan, and he realized that it probably wasn’t normal to have that many. 

 

Harry shrugged slightly and kept his gaze on his bare fingers, “I just want to know if it would make me look… I dunno. Arrogant, or something. Or if it would make me more worthy to be your mate,” he mumbled, glancing up at Draco. 

 

At those words, it felt like Draco wanted to crumble. Harry felt like he wasn’t good enough? Oh, his little sub. He gave a soft sound and tugged his mate into his lap, cooing and soothing him. “If you want, you can. It would certainly make my father get antsy about all the political power we would have when we bond,” Draco offered. “Though, knowing you’re a Lord five times over and Heir to another, it makes me feel a bit inadequate.”

 

Harry flushed, “I… what if I just wear a few of the rings? Like the Potter one and the Black Heir one?” he asked. 

 

Draco’s eyes widened, “ _ You’re  _ the Black Heir? Harry, dear Merlin. What are the other Lordships?”

 

Harry chewed at his bottom lip and gave a soft sigh. “Officially, I’m Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt and Heir Black.”

 

He heard most of the occupants of the compartment choke in shock, but Blaise just stared at him incredulously. 

 

“You’re kidding. You’re like… the richest guy in all of Britain,” Theo said slowly. “If Draco wasn’t your mate, I’d have tried to snatch you up,” he grinned, and Draco growled and held Harry closer. 

 

Harry’s flush only worsened, and he tucked his head against Draco’s throat. “I don’t really do anything. Since Sirius got back to being a proper Lord, he’s been my proxy guy since I know he listens to me,” he mumbled, “I just have the rings and the fancy titles.”

 

Draco nodded gently and smiled, kissing his forehead. “Let’s leave them out for now, and that way we can surprise my father and make him spit out his tea one day over the holiday,” he suggested, and it was worth it to see the bright smile that lit up Harry’s face. There were mutterings of ‘wimp’ around the compartment, but he didn’t care, really. Harry was happy, and all was well. 

 

The train blew the whistle, signalling for the students to disembark, and Harry gathered his things. Bee had flown ahead and Anubis was in the heated compartment of his travel trunk, so he just had to levitate the thing out of the luggage hold and have it bob happily after him as he got off of the train, his wings pinned firmly to his back. The platform was crowded, and he stayed practically glued to Draco’s side. 

 

Draco didn’t mind, at all. In fact, he wrapped a wing around his small mate to keep him close. 

 

They had both dressed up a bit more than usual for the sake of meeting the parents. Harry had let Luna complete intricate braids in his hair and looked regal and dangerous and Draco had definitely not gotten hard when he’d seen his mate, and he had dressed in a set of tight dragonhide trousers and a fitted white button down, rich green robes fashioned from acromantula silk flowing like emerald water on his small form. The dragon fang in his ear had even been classed up a bit, changed from an actual fang to one made from enchanted emerald, a silver band around the widest point connecting to a series of small chains that connected to a cuff clipped to his upper ear, each chain link charmed with protective spells against memory charms. 

 

Draco, on the other hand, was a tad more subdued. He was in typical black trousers and a soft silver button down, rich blue robes in the Malfoy family color decorating his tall form. His hair was tied back in an elegant ponytail with a single braid to the side, and he had to wear a glamour on his throat courtesy of Harry and his devilishly talented mouth. Harry always wore a glamour, so there was no issue covering hickies for the smaller man. 

 

As they waded through the crowd, Harry paused when he felt Anubis getting antsy in the trunk. He sighed and cracked it open, letting the large snake wrap around his waist under his robes and peek his head out from the collar, large head resting on his shoulder. Draco just rolled his eyes and dragged them along. 

 

Their parents had found each other and were pleasantly exchanging conversation when they spotted their children. 

 

Sirius had dressed up a wee bit, in wizard robes instead of muggle garb this time, and Lucius and Narcissa were immaculate as always. They spotted Draco first, regal with his large pale wings and blond hair, and Narcissa had raised her hand to wave when she spotted Draco’s wing around a much smaller male with long dark hair done in old style braids with dark wings. His mate! Severus had mentioned something about Draco’s mate, but she hadn’t assumed they would meet the mystery Veela so soon. 

 

When Sirius saw Narcissa wave her hand, he followed her line of sight and his heart dropped. Draco Malfoy had a wing around his godson. “Oh, Merlin,” he groaned, causing Lucius to give him an odd look. 

 

“You honestly don’t recognize the boy that your son is cozy with?” Sirius asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the pair. 

 

With that hint, Lucius did the one thing he had never done before. He lost his mask, and gaped. Harry Potter. And his son. Mates? Dear Merlin. 

 

Speaking of the happy couple, they approached and Harry let his trunk settle next to his feet before rushing to crush Sirius in a hug. Draco smiled before making his way to his parents, drawing them into a warm hug as well. 

 

“Mother, father, I’ve missed you both,” he smiled, and he looked softer than he had before. Narcissa immediately began the typical motherly fussing, and Draco just sighed and let it happen. He laughed when he looked over at Harry and saw Sirius doing the same. 

 

“Oh, we’ve missed you too Dragon. The manor is far too quiet without you,” she said softly, patting his cheek tenderly. Draco fought a blush, but it failed. 

 

He cleared his throat and straightened himself, visibly gathering courage. Lucius was reminded of the summer, when his son had told them he wanted to disregard politics and become a healer. 

 

“I’d like you to meet my mate, Harry Potter,” he said, smiling as he gestured to Harry, who was smiling and waving shyly. 

 

Immediately it won over Narcissa, because the woman practically swooped in and cooed over the charmed jewelry and fine cloak before she jerked back from the hug she had been attempting when Anubis made his presence known and moved his large head to properly rest on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

Harry flushed and dipped his head. “I apologize, Lady Malfoy. Anubis is friendly, I do promise,” he said, looking at the basilisk with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Narcissa was a bit pale, but she gave a small nod and stepped back closer to Lucius. “Of course, darling. Please, call me Narcissa.”

 

Harry dipped his head in understanding and glanced at Draco. Both of the elder Malfoys were staring openly at Anubis, and Harry felt like he had made the wrong move. 

 

Draco understood and swooped in, moving to reach forward and scratch at the base of the crest how Anubis liked. He decided that the attention should be shifted to him instead of Harry, so he chose to coo at the snake. ~ _ You scared my parents, silly one. You must learn to be more subtle than just popping up when someone comes close~ _

 

At the sound of Parseltongue coming from Draco’s lips, Lucius’ cane fell to the ground. “D-Draco?” he asked, all pretense of a mask gone. 

 

Draco smiled at his father, “Harry kept the gift through the Slytherin line, he must have some of the blood in him. Through the bond we have as mates, he found a way to… push the ability through the mental link, once my Occlumency shields were low enough for the large amount of information,” he explained. 

 

Lucius gave a small nod and straightened, “of course. Parseltongue is an exceptional gift. I was startled to hear you speak it, is all.”

 

Draco gave a small nod and a smile, “I understand, Father.”

 

Narcissa wasn’t as distracted by her husband by the use of Parseltongue. She had seen the relief on Harry’s face and the look of gratitude he shot her son. They truly were quite the pair, Draco drawing his father’s attention instead of letting Harry suffer. 

 

When there was a lull in conversation, Harry cleared his throat and turned to Sirius. “Sirius, Pads, my wonderful dogfather-” there was a snort from Draco, but that was shut down with a quick whack with one of his wings, “this is my mate, Draco Malfoy. Please be civil with him, or I’ll be sure to put up anti-animagus wards at home so strong that you’ll need to call the goblins to take them down.” 

 

The words were spoken sweetly, but the group of five knew the truth. Harry was powerful, and his claim didn’t come lightly. Lucius shivered at the thought of that much power entering the Malfoy bloodline, and he let himself smirk at Sirius’ rather pale look. 

 

“Of course, pup. Anything you say,” Sirius grinned, turning to Draco. He held out his hand, warm and goofy grin on his face. “Good to meet you, Draco Malfoy, mate of my godson. I heard you had a talk with my mate already, so I don’t need to give you the shovel talk,” he grinned brightly. 

 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, “Oh, hush Pads. You would be pants at the shovel talk and you know it. The whole ‘I spent twelve years in Azkaban’ thing only works so many times before it gets too old to use anymore. Even Kreacher just rolls his eyes now,” Harry whined, earning a startled laugh from Draco. 

 

Only his Harry. 

 

Draco and Harry both chatted a bit more with their parents before giving a rather passionate goodbye, and Draco raised a wing to block his parents from seeing just how filthy his mate could be with his tongue. When they were done, their wings dropped and both looked a bit flushed, but happy. 

 

They left with promises to owl each other and visit on yule for gifts. 

 

Little did they know that as soon as they apparated away with their parents and landed in their respective homes, they were both interrogated by their parents. 

 

Sirius was excited at the prospect of asking his godson endless questions before Remus got there to make him stop. 

 

“What’s he like in bed, Pup?” Sirius asked, grinning when the question got a furious blush and a glare. 

 

“He’s warm, thank you,” he said, deciding to play a bit with the new Slytherin side he had recently been cultivating. 

 

It was Sirius’ turn to get a bit startled. “Wh-what? Harry, you’ve slept with him?”

 

Harry winked, “Oh yeah, every night.”

 

Sirius gave a low growl, “Remus told me he gave him a talking to to make an honest man out of you.”

 

Harry held out for about thirty seconds before he laughed. “Pads, god, we haven’t had proper sex yet. Relax, please. The castle knew we were mates, her magic felt it, so we got a joint room. We share a bed, but sex isn’t a thing. I know better than to fuck with Magic and the rules with mates and bonding,” he said. 

 

Sirius looked placated for a moment before he snipped “Language,” as an afterthought. 

 

Harry just smiled before walking to sit in a plush arm chair, draped in such a way so his wings could hang loose at his sides and brush the floor. He sighed, “I miss him already. We’ve hardly been apart since the train ride to Hogwarts,” he murmured. 

 

Sirius smiled softly and moved to sit on the nearby sofa, patting his godson’s calf. “It’ll be alright, pup. You’ll get time to yourself, and the reunion will be all the sweeter.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I miss Eva too. She’s our hatchling,” he murmured. 

 

“Your what? Excuse me? It sounds to me like you said you had a hatchling, which I assume is a baby,” he said, brain immediately swapping from comfort to protect. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Siri, c’mon. I told you I haven’t done that with him, we can’t have a baby. The eighth years all got to mentor a firstie this year, and Draco and I have shared custody of a little firstie named Eva. She’s a parseltongue like us, and Anubis calls her our hatchling,” he explained, and he saw his godfather relax. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s fine,” Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Harry only smiled and nudged Anubis off of his body so he didn’t get more crushed than necessary, the snake slithering up to Harry’s room for his warmed bed. 

 

The fell into talk about what had happened over the school year, and Harry found his mind slipping to just what kind of talk Draco had had to endure. 

 

\-------------

 

Where Sirius had been rather lax with his questioning, Lucius immediately directed his son to the formal parlor and sat Draco down in one of the chairs, taking the sofa opposite. He stared at his son for a solid five minutes before he asked, voice completely level and deceptively calm, “have you completed the mate bond with Harry Potter?”

 

Draco sputtered in shock and shook his head, eyes wide. “No! Father, Merlin no. Harry’s not ready for that yet, and even if he was, I know we need to bond and go through the ritual before we… do that and complete the bond,” he said, his normal composure around his father melting away. 

 

Lucius slumped, utterly relieved. “Thank Merlin. How far has this bond gone, then?”

 

Draco flushed and looked away, “we have, well. You see, father, we have…”

 

Lucius sighed. “Draco, now is not the time to be shy. I need to know how complete the bond is in order to understand how soon the bonding needs to be, and how long you two can be apart.”

 

Draco nodded and chewed his lip for a few seconds before he replied. “We’ve gotten so far as oral sex. On me. He’s not very experienced and… quite enjoys the giving portion,” he said, fighting down a flush. 

 

Right. Lucius just heard far more than he ever wanted to know, but he needed to. It  _ was  _ a good sign that Harry seemed to be content submitting to Draco, even though he didn’t want to be picturing any of that submission. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Of course. Well, the bond is about halfway through the development phase if that’s the case,” he nodded, “so you should be able to handle a few days apart. How much have you two been together at the school?”

 

Draco shrugged slightly, “the castle roomed us together. We’ve been sleeping in the same bed since September, and we have classes together. The Headmistress decided to pair eighth years with first years, and Harry and I have one together. Anubis keeps calling her our hatchling,” he explained. 

 

“You have been sharing a bed?” Lucius asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Draco, you know how that could be viewed,” he said, frown pinching his lips. 

 

“I know, father,” he sighed, “I know. I cannot say I haven’t been tempted, but Harry isn’t prepared for that step yet. I’m not going to push him to something that he will regret later.”

 

“That’s a very mature outlook on the situation,” Lucius said, smiling carefully at his son. “I suppose with the amount of contact that you have had with him, we may need to arrange a visit within the next few days. Let me know when you start feeling a tug around your chest and we can arrange a night where Potter will refresh the bond with you.”

 

Draco nodded and smiled in turn, running a hand over his face with a low sigh. “Thank you, father. We have already grown close despite being at odds for so long, but I am quite fond of him.” He adjusted himself and let out a soft sound, “please don’t let this influence your opinion of Harry. He’s been anxious since we discovered we were mates.”

 

Lucius paused and looked at Draco, “why? I feel as though there’s a reason.”

 

Draco let out a heavy sigh, “his parents were murdered when he was fifteen months old, his aunt and uncle treated him like a house elf, and he murdered someone when he was eleven, father. Harry hasn’t had parents until recently. His godfather has had him for two years, but Harry is still scared they’re going to decide they don’t want him and send him away, and hasn’t told them about what happened to him before with his other relatives. He wants you to like him because I have both of my parents and he doesn’t want us to fight. That’s the sort of man Harry is.”

 

Lucius was stunned, in a way. He gave a slow nod and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course. You may go, Draco, I believe your mother wants to speak to you about the collar you selected and to get you to start thinking about the bonding ceremony.”

 

Draco nodded and stood, smiling gently before standing and leaving the parlor. He left Lucius to sit in silence and contemplate his words, and their implications. 

 

\-------------

 

Four days into winter vacation, Harry began to get restless. Sirius had had business to attend to, and Remus had hidden out wherever he usually did for a full moon, so Harry was left mostly on his own. So he decided that it was the opportune time to use the new training room he had spotted in his exploration. 

 

Harry knew no one was really coming home soon, so he let himself drop the glamours for the first time in a while during the day. He dressed in a set of loose workout shorts and left himself shirtless, keeping his wings away so he could focus. 

 

He started with warm ups, jogging and push ups to loosen his lean muscle, before moving to the punching bag in the corner. He hit hard after wrapping his hands but he still split his knuckles on the bag. Harry applied dittany and waited for the wounds to close before wrapping them once more and jumping to hang onto the door frame, facing the room with his back to the hall, and started pulling himself up. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, but his muscles were so pleasantly sore that he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

 

Harry did a few rounds to keep it varied, legs and cardio and strength training before moving back to the door frame. This time, when he was pulling up, Harry had weights on his ankles. He dropped when he heard a choked sound behind him more out of surprise than anything, spinning quickly and drawing his wand from the thigh holster he had under his shorts, eyes wide before he recognized Sirius standing there, looking pale. 

 

His godfather wasn’t looking at his wand, his eyes were a little too far to the left - on his chest. 

 

His glamour was down. 

 

Harry sighed heavily and moved to tuck his wand back into the holster, stepping into the room. He grabbed a towel spelled with a cooling charm and draped it over the back of his neck and took the water bottle, letting out a soft sigh. “Living room, or in here?”

 

Sirius looked a little lost, but he walked into the room and sat heavily to the side, waving at Harry. 

 

Harry nodded and moved to let out a small sound, re-wrapping his knuckles before moving to the punching bag. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes before swinging hard. He spoke between sharp punches to the bag, dull thumps echoing in the room. 

 

“I was four the first time Uncle Vernon hit me.” Hit. “Aunt Petunia made me help her weed the garden and I asked for a glass of water. He said I was an ungrateful freak and hit me so hard I couldn’t see straight for three days.” Hit. 

 

“He used the belt the first time when I was six. I told someone at school that he hit me, and he was upset.” Hit. “He told them I was an attention seeking liar that thought he was above the rules.” Hit. “They believed him.” Hit. 

 

“I got glasses that year because Aunt Petunia had a friend that got rid of a pair.” Hit. “I never had someone look at my eyes before you and Moony took me before fifth year.” Hit. “They didn’t care about me because they spent so much on feeding me every five days and clothing me in Dudley’s hand me downs that they didn’t have any to spare on me.” Hit. 

 

“Until I turned eleven, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs.” Hit. Hit. “I slept on the cot from my crib and used the baby blanket I was found in.” Hit. “Dudley used to play a game called Harry Hunting.” Hit. Hit. Hit. “He carved into me with his new pocket knife.” Hit. 

 

“Sometimes,” Hit, “I can’t feel my fingers because of how many times I’ve been hit by the Cruciatus.” Hit. Hit. “I ignored wounds that I got horcrux hunting when I could have prevented scarring but I didn’t because it reminded me I was alive.” Hit. 

 

“Draco doesn’t think anything less of me because of my scars.” Hit. “But I feel like I’m not worth love.” Hit. Hit. “I’m worried he’ll realize I’m broken and leave me.” Hit. Hit. Hit. Kick. Hit. 

 

Harry stopped talking for a few seconds, and he felt warm hands wrap around his arms and hold him still. He hadn’t realized that he had bled through the bandages, but the blue punching bag was stained with rusty stains. 

 

“Harry. You need to breathe, pup,” Sirius said softly, moving Harry’s arms into an X over his chest, holding Harry’s back against his own chest. Harry struggled in the hold, but he realized it was meant to restrain and calm him and let it happen. 

 

Sirius was in pain. His pup had gone through so much - too much for someone so young. It hurt that he couldn’t help his pup, but he would do his best. 

 

“I can promise you now that no matter what, I’ll be here for you. I’ll always want you in my home, to be my godson,” he said gently, easily moving to guide Harry through the hall. He sat down against a wall and pulled Harry to sit between his legs, holding him close. “Just breathe, Harry. You’re my pup, I’m not getting rid of you ever.”

 

Harry gave a shaky nod and closed his eyes, ignoring the pain in his hands and the salty tears on his face. Harry’s hands started to shake in Sirius’ hold, his fingers twitching. Harry watched with a disjointed sense of interest, as if he were watching someone else. “They do that when I use them and the muscles get tired,” he said, voice distant and a bit cold, “it doesn’t hurt at all. Too many  _ Crucio _ s messed with the nerves.”

 

Sirius looked a little nervous, but he gave a small nod and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Okay. Just relax pup. I’ll get dittany and a muscle relaxing potion. Do you need me to floo call the… the Malfoy family?” he asked. 

 

Harry hesitated before nodding, pliant and trusting when Sirius lifted him. He was carried to the main sitting room and cradled in the plush armchair closest to the fire. He let his godfather tend to his hands with dittany and coax the muscle relaxing potion past his lips. Sirius rolled Harry in a thin silk sheet to keep him feeling safe while cooling him a bit, before kneeling in front of the fire. He took a pinch of floo powder and pressed his head in, waiting for the call to connect. 

 

“Narcissa, thank Merlin,” Sirius sighed, “is Draco home? Harry needs him, as soon as he can come through.”

 

Narcissa looked with worry at her cousin, “what happened?”

 

Sirius sighed heavily, “the kid worked himself too hard, and he told me about his… relatives. He’s distant and he needs his dominant and his partner right now, so I’m calling to get Draco to come through. Harry sent the address in his letter yesterday, Bee should have delivered it by now.”

 

Narcissa regarded Sirius for another moment before nodding, “He’ll be through shortly. Take care of Harry.”

 

She turned and left the floo room, Sirius ending the call to tend to Harry and bundle him up when he started to shiver. 

 

Narcissa bustled through the manor and knocked briefly before stepping into the office where she knew her husband and son were talking. They had been getting closer as of late, and she hated to break it up. 

 

“Dragon, darling, you need to floo to Harry,” she said, trying to keep from sounding frazzled. 

 

“Is he okay?” Draco asked, putting down the cuppa he and his father had been chatting over. 

 

Narcissa sighed softly, “He told Sirius about what happened, and he worked himself too hard is what I was told.”

 

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes, giving a short nod. “Of course. I’m not sure if I’ll be home tonight, mother. I’ll floo call you when I have more details,” he said, standing and pressing a kiss to her cheek. He went to fetch the letter with the address before walking to the floo. He landed in Grimmauld elegantly, bending his knees at just the right time to avoid landing in an undignified heap. 

 

He looked around and spotted Harry, bundled in blankets and shivering slightly, and walked over to him. Draco gave a weak smile and looked up when he heard Sirius enter the room, but cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed his forehead, hesitating very briefly before seating himself on the floor and tugging Harry into his lap to cradle his mate. 

 

Sirius watched the scene with vague interest. The worry and fear on Malfoy’s face was plain as day, and Sirius was comforted that they boy felt that towards his godson. 

 

“I got him a spot of orange juice, it should help with the shakes,” Sirius said, passing the younger man the glass. 

 

Draco smiled his thanks and slowly started to give the juice to Harry, making sure it stayed down before he continued. “What was he doing for him to react like this?”

 

“I found him working out. His glamours were down, and he looked sweaty enough to have been doing it for hours,” Sirius said softly, sitting heavily on the couch. 

 

Draco let out a low coo, letting Harry take a break from sipping at the juice while he focused on talking to Sirius. “It’s probably the bond. He must have been restless and tried to work off the energy. We’ve been side by side for months, and all of a sudden we talk by owl only. Father said it may happen, but I had no idea it would harm him so badly,” he murmured, brushing a few strands of hair from Harry’s face. 

 

“As much as I’d like to blame you for Harry’s self-destructive tendencies, it’s not your fault. He told me he worried that you’d think he wasn’t good enough for you,” Sirius said softly. 

 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, “If anything, he’s the one too good for me. We can agree to disagree.” He moved to grab the glass of orange juice once more, gently coaxing his little mate to drink. 

 

“Can I take him to his room? I’ll leave the door open if you don’t trust me with him, I just want him comfortable when he wakes up,” Draco said gently. Upon receiving a nod, he stood and scooped Harry up, carrying the smaller man to the room that Harry’s scent was strongest in. He smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to Harry’s forehead as he moved to conjure a damp cloth. He cleaned him gently before tucking him into the bed, stripping down to his pants before slipping into the bed beside him. Harry’s trembling stopped once Draco tucked his mate’s head into the crook of his neck. He gave a soft croon to sooth his submissive to sleep, and then followed. 

 

Neither dreamed, but both had a nice nap. Draco woke first, peering at the body curled against his with a happy rumble. He relaxed and simply let himself enjoy holding Harry in his arms, giving a tender smile when bleary green eyes opened to look at him. 

 

“Welcome back, little one,” he smiled softly, voice rich and rough from sleep. 

 

“Wha’ happened?” Harry asked, blinking heavily and rubbing at his eyes, letting out a yawn. 

 

Draco smiled gently and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “from what I’m told, you worked yourself too hard working out and then emotionally drained yourself, and you crashed pretty hard. Your godfather called the manor in a panic, and so I came,” he smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s temple. 

 

Harry blushed and gave a soft groan, flexing his fingers against Draco’s chest and his sheets. He moved to nuzzle against Draco’s jaw, closing his eyes slowly. “I told Pads everything. I dropped the glamours so I could go without worrying about magical exhaustion, and he came home and saw the scars,” he murmured gently. 

 

Draco cupped his cheek and ran his thumb along the smaller man’s cheekbone, “I’m proud of you for talking about it. We do have to work on this… working yourself too thin thing,” he said, “I’m not mad, but I would have been if there had been permanent damage. Please be careful next time.”

 

Harry let out a soft sound, “I will. I just felt like I was strained, and I had to move to try and fix it. Nothing worked so I kept going,” he said softly, not moving from where he had nuzzled into Draco. 

 

Of course, they relaxed and Draco chatted, encouraging Harry to speak his mind. They talked for a few hours before Draco relented and they both dressed, and he helped a still slightly-wobbly Harry into the living room where Sirius sat, worrying over a crystal glass of whiskey. 

 

Harry gave a weak smile, “I’m alright, Siri. Draco talked me down, I’m better than I was.”

 

Sirius smiled, “good to hear. Draco, you’re welcome to stay. Remus should be home for supper.”

 

Draco agreed and floo called his mother to let her know that he was staying the night for the sake of the bond, and then went back to Harry to stay as close as possible to his mate. Harry stayed in Draco’s lap for most of the night, reaffirming the bond, and they fell asleep curled together on the couch. 

 

Sirius was sure to take pictures for later.


	8. Yule with the Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey so Harry slides into subspace in this one so be aware if that squicks ya! Have fun though, for real.

Of course, Draco spent the night curled around Harry with the door stuck open and a strict ‘no silencing charms allowed’ rule. 

 

That resulted in Sirius and Remus finding out about the nightmares that Harry had, which was unpleasant for everyone involved. 

 

The rest of the break went well - Harry and Draco spent everyday together, and simply rotated where they slept every two days. When Yule arrived, Harry spent the day with Draco and his family, taking part in their Yuletide ritual. 

 

Of course, his willingness to participate had made Draco’s parents pause. Many of the Light had abandoned the Old Ways due to the ritualistic and sometimes Darker magics. When asked, Harry shrugged and said his mate followed the old ways, so he would too. 

 

Narcissa and Lucius were a little more open with the boy for the rest of the day. They had a lush meal with Severus, everyone moving to the family parlor after dinner for gifts. 

 

Harry had been nervous for his gifts - he had hidden them in a trunk protected with a password in the lyrical language of the dead that Draco couldn’t speak - but he hoped he had chosen well for everyone. They had looked surprised when he walked down with four perfectly wrapped gifts in rich blood red paper, but Harry had simply waved them all to open their gifts. 

 

Narcissa had received a set of jewelry that had been a Black family heirloom given to Walburga, but since neither of her sons had gotten with a woman it would stay in the vault. So, Harry had asked Sirius and the man had been glad to get rid of it. The set was goblin-forged and made of silver, studded with shimmering diamonds, and an onyx in the shape of a raven was placed in the necklace so it would rest on the collarbones of the woman who wore it. The earrings were similar, two ravens in flight surrounded by goblin-forged silver. 

 

She had opened the familiar jewelry box with a sense of trepidation, but had cried when she saw the contents. Of course it was only a few silent tears, but everyone stared at her in shock. She wasn’t one to cry. 

 

“Thank you, Harry. This means much more to me than you know,” she had said, and Harry had blushed and shrugged it off. 

 

Lucius was next. The man was hard to think up gifts for, until Harry realized that Lucius seemed to like to wear his wings out but never did so in public. Draco had said it was because they were very vulnerable to spells, so Harry had done a bit of searching. It had taken a trip to Wizarding Russia before he found the right man. He had Draco subtly take measurements of his father’s wings, and Harry had sleek black silver covers crafted that would sit and mold themselves to the ridge of bone along the top of Lucius’ pale wings. When they fit to the bone, they created a shielding spell that would repel all but the Killing Curse. 

 

Lucius had opened the long box unsure of what to expect - a cane, perhaps. When he saw wing guards crafted from fine silver and imbued with massive amounts of power, Lucius had sat in shock for a few moments before thanking Harry and attempting to school his features. 

 

Harry had simply smiled and tucked closer to Draco’s side. 

 

When Severus opened the gift from Harry, he had been expecting a prank gift. When he saw a well made and travel sized trunk, he had glanced to the young man. Upon receiving a nod, he opened it and gaped. In the trunk, blanketed in rich green velvet, sat jar upon jar of priceless potions ingredients from a basilisk, including the egg she had hatched from (now in powder form). Then, the hand copied versions of Salazar Slytherin’s potions texts had almost sent him into shock. The amount of thought that had gone into this gift had to have been monumental. He thanked Harry numbly, part of his mind wondering how Potter had gotten so considerate. 

 

Harry waited with baited breath when Draco opened his gift. Harry had placed the healing books written in Salazar’s parselscript in an elegant black case embossed with the Slytherin seal in silver. In the same box that the books were kept in their case was another smaller gift, and it was that that had Harry anxious. 

 

Draco reverently ran his fingers down the spines of the texts when he spotted the smaller box. After glancing to Harry with a furrowed brow, he moved to open the smaller gift inside of the box, just in case it was something not appropriate for parental eyes. 

 

Sure enough, it was a small bundle of photographs alongside a strip of green silk. In the photographs, was Harry. 

 

Harry had organized a ‘photoshoot’ one night while Sirius and Remus were out for the moon. He had locked and warded his room and charmed a camera to take a photograph every thirty seconds. The photographs followed his progression of stripping and presenting, wings fluttering eagerly, before he rode two slim fingers to completion. In every photograph, Harry was wearing the strip of green silk around his throat tied with a bow in the back as a makeshift collar. 

 

Draco flushed brightly when he saw the photos, but was stricken by the meaning. Harry had to know what it meant - a strip of silk, among courting mates for Veela, was presented to the dominant to show they were ready to truly mate and bond. In order to accept, Draco simply had to tie the silk around Harry’s throat until the proper collar was placed upon their bonding. 

 

When Draco lifted the strip of silk from the box, Lucius gasped. He had never expected for Harry to truly submit to his son - they had spoken about it and gotten a collar just in case - but the evidence was plain. 

 

Harry saw the eagerness and hesitancy on Draco’s face, and pleased surprise on Lucius’, before he tipped his head back to bear his throat to Draco. 

 

It was easy, then, for Draco to move the box to the ground so he could lean over and ever so tenderly tie the silk around Harry’s throat, stroking the fabric with reverence that made Harry flush a soft pink. 

 

Neither Narcissa nor Severus fully understood. Of course, Narcissa had looked into collars when her husband mentioned, but it hadn’t appealed to her so she looked no further after understanding what it meant. Severus, however, knew the customs but not the implications. He thought it was part of the courting process, but figured he was incorrect at the shock on Lucius’ face. 

 

After a few moments of pleased purring from Harry and Draco stroking the band of silk around his mate’s neck, Severus cleared his throat. “Would anyone mind telling me what just occurred?”

 

Lucius smirked to his friend, “my dear friend, Harry took one of the most important steps a Veela can. He and Draco have been… courting since they discovered that they were mates, and when Harry presented Draco with the silk, it is similar to engagement. Harry presenting the silk in place of a simple ring shows that he’s willing to wear a bonding collar,” he explained. 

 

Harry blushed when two sets of interested eyes fell on him, one deep black and the other pale blue. 

 

Then, cutting through the tension, Draco came to the rescue. “Mother, I believe a spring wedding would be rather lovely. It’s supposed to be a season of love and good blessings for weddings, is it not?”

 

Narcissa blinked, but a smirk crossed her features and she inclined her head to acknowledge the not-so-subtle hint to stop staring. “Of course, Dragon. I believe that, with Harry’s blessing, I could start planning? I assume your godfathers will want their part in the planning, which won’t be an issue.”

 

Harry smiled brightly and gave a grateful nod. “I can’t think of anyone I would trust more to plan our wedding. Thank you,” he said, and Narcissa hushed him before hugging him.

 

They moved on with the gifts, and Harry was pleased as pudding with what he received. Narcissa had gifted him with a beautifully thick cloak in a rich green with a large basilisk embroidered in silver spelled to sentience. Harry named him Ghost. Lucius gave Harry an old family heirloom tome from his great grandfather that had been a dragon tamer. Harry had damn near fluffed up his wings in pride with the Malfoy’s patriarch’s acceptance of his future. Severus had been surprising and given him a set of potions for his wings - cream for feather regrowth, a potion to be used during preening to protect against flame and corrosive agents, and recipes for both. 

 

Draco’s gift was his favorite. It was a simple silver signet ring with the Malfoy crest pressed into the surface, but it was obvious that it was a more traditional sign of human wizard courting. 

 

Harry had, of course, said yes. He hesitated when he laid his left hand in Draco’s expectant palm, chewing on his bottom lip before bending closer to whisper in Draco’s ear to see if the ring carried family magic. 

 

Harry, at his mate’s incredulous response of ‘of course the ring has family magic, Harry, it’s a ring for the Heir’s mate,’ sighed heavily. 

 

“I have to wait to put yours on, then, Draco,” he said, causing the three other occupants to raise their eyebrows in surprise. 

 

“Why would you - oh,” Draco said, glancing to Harry’s bare fingers. “Of course. You have to be wearing the others so the magic isn’t volatile,” he murmured, thinking before pressing a kiss to Harry’s knuckles. “I know you keep them around your neck, even if I can’t see through the glamour I know you did in another one of your fancy languages,” he teased, causing Harry to flush. 

 

Harry mumbled something about letting Draco handle the reveal before slipping out towards the bathroom. 

 

Lucius cleared his throat, “Draco, I do believe you owe us an explanation,” he said slowly. 

 

Draco flushed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, “You know how the goblins sent a missive about seat reassignments in the Wizengamot?”

 

Lucius nodded, “Indeed I do. What does that have to do with your mate?”

 

Draco sighed heavily. “Harry is a Lord five times over and an Heir to one. All of his houses are either Most Ancient and Noble, or Upmost Ancient and Noble,” he said, grinning slightly at the incredulous looks his family gave him. 

 

Harry came back into the room, then, looking shy but his spine was a bit straighter and he stood a little taller than usual, his fingers gleaming with the rings. 

 

Draco simply smiled and stood, leading Harry over. He pulled his mate back into his lap before speaking to his father. “May I present Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt and Heir Black,” he stated, “and soon to be Consort Heir Malfoy.”

 

Harry gave a groan and tucked his head into Draco’s shoulder, “you make it sound so dramatic.”

 

Lucius was staring in shock. Harry would bring so much to the family - money, status, titles - it was awe inspiring. 

 

Severus got over himself first and gave a low and deliberate cough to shake Lucius from whatever daze he had been in. “Don’t expect me to take it any easier on you in Potions just because you’re a Lord now,” he said, eyebrow quirked to show that he was teasing. 

 

Harry laughed brightly, “I’ve been a Lord since my birthday, Severus. I promise, I expect nothing less than the normal dungeon bat potions professor.”

 

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Yes, yes. Now, give me your left hand again, time to get this ring on your finger. This one stays on, even if the others aren’t there, understand?”

 

Harry gave a shy nod and moved to lay his left hand in Draco’s palm once more. He gave a soft gasp when he felt the ring slide onto his finger and his family magics sing happily at the feeling of an engagement ring placed on his finger, laced with love and protection. 

 

Harry’s eyes watered faintly and the smaller man moved before he could think and launched himself at Draco, kissing him fiercely. Draco took control immediately and Harry let him with a low whimper, wings slumping limp at his back in submission. 

 

They broke apart when Narcissa cleared her throat and declared that all presents had been opened, and that they could return to their rooms. 

 

The best part was that now that Draco had properly proposed, they were allowed to close the door. 

 

As soon as their gifts were carefully settled in Draco’s room, Harry quickly cast a silent and wandless ward up on the door, the dark wood gleaming with the power of the ward to keep the sound in and the door shut. Once the ward was up, Harry walked to Draco and smirked, giving a pleased purr before dropping to his knees fluidly. 

 

Harry’s hands were eager when they freed Draco’s rapidly stiffening member from his trousers, and Harry whined as he rather eagerly swallowed it down. 

 

Draco’s hand instantly tangled itself in Harry’s hair and he let out a low groan, wings arching possessively behind him.  _ Merlin  _ his mate had a wicked mouth. 

 

Harry was eager in giving his thanks. His head bobbed quickly, wings splaying and flattening to the ground to show his submission, and body shifting ever so slightly so that Harry could give a big swallow and take Draco into his throat.

 

That last action had Draco giving a bitten off cry. Fucking hell, Harry was  _ good. _ It took very little time for Draco to release down Harry’s throat with his little mate essentially allowing Draco to fuck his throat.

 

Draco had been ready to return the favor when a red-faced Harry had explained that he had already finished. 

 

Draco changed his mate into pajamas that he had scented recently before dressing himself, curling with him in bed with a pleased purr.

 

Harry drifted to sleep easily when he was pinned below Draco. He slept without nightmares that night.

 

When Draco woke before Harry after a full night void of nightmares, he decided to celebrate. Draco carefully inched Harry’s pajama trousers down and pressed gentle kisses to his mate’s morning wood. Harry gave sleepy whines and pleased croons, and Draco easily swallowed his mate’s member. Harry woke then with a loud moan, hand tangling in Draco’s hair. 

 

It only took Harry two minutes to come with a cry, back arching and toes curling. 

 

Draco crawled over Harry with a sharp grin on his face and kissed up his mate’s body, settling on his lips with a pleased sound.

 

Harry gave a low moan and wriggled slightly. He thought back to something he had heard Daphne talking about, a way to almost have sex but not really. 

 

Harry rolled to his side with a soft purr in his chest, reaching behind him to tug Draco free of his pajama trousers. Harry scooted back and adjusted his legs so that Draco’s hard and weeping member was pressed in the tight gap between Harry’s thighs. Harry spit into his palm and slicked his thighs with the saliva before he rolled his hips.

 

Draco had tried to stop Harry before he realized what was going on. Blaise had talked about this kind of thing that he had done with Daphne, but Draco never expected Harry to initiate it.

 

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Draco quickly took advantage of the situation. Holding Harry’s lithe form against his chest, suckling at the skin around the silk collar, and thrusting into a damp but tight space was so much  _ more  _ than Draco had expected it to be.

 

It took a few minutes, but Draco came eagerly. His release sprayed over Harry’s semi-soft member and the backside of his balls.

 

Before Draco could offer to clean him with his tongue, Harry moved himself and Draco to the bathroom to shower.

 

They both cleaned themselves, satisfaction radiating in their partial bond. 

 

After their shower, Harry dried his hair quickly and dressed in a simple charcoal grey sweater and dark trousers. Draco was still fixing his hair and using special wash on his face, and Harry was unsure of what to do with himself. 

 

Part of him wanted to preen his wings, but overpreening would be detrimental to his feathers. Harry paused and tried to listen to his instincts and did as they said, letting his wings droop submissively as he quietly knelt on the plush carpet beside his mate while he got ready. Harry leaned his temple against the cabinet handle and let his eyes focus on Draco’s knees, but his mind drift. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just letting himself float.

 

Draco noticed Harry kneel, but had assumed his mate was getting something. When he didn't rise after a moment, Draco looked down and paused. They had done their morning routine together dozens of times over the school year, and Draco wondered what had changed. It hit him after a moment that he had, for all intents and purposes, used Harry for his own pleasure that morning. 

 

Harry was likely following instinct and drifting in subspace. The thought made Draco nervous - he didn't know what to do in this situation. Draco had read about it, of course, but not what to do about it. The young Veela hadn't expected this sort of thing until much later in the relationship.

 

Draco tried to cast a patronus to send a message to his father, but his panic was too substantial. He took a breath and ran a hand through Harry's hair gently, an idea coming to mind.

 

“My love, could you please cast your patronus for me? I need to send my father a message.”

 

Harry faintly recognized his mate asking him to do something, a patronus. He nodded faintly and pulled out his wand, silently casting his patronus.

 

The large buck emerged from the wand and Draco admired it for a moment before speaking the message and giving directions. It pranced away, and Draco carefully maneuvered Harry so that his little sub was kneeling on a plush pillow. Harry was getting antsy, so Draco gave him simple orders. Wings postured this way, back straight, head down, knees apart, hands behind your back.

 

After five minutes of assisting his mate in positioning and cooing praise, both Lucius and Narcissa came into the bedroom. Lucius looked a bit miffed, and Narcissa concerned.

 

“Would you care to tell me how you let your mate fall into subspace without doing proper research on the topic?” Lucius asked, attempting to keep his anger reigned in so he didn't frighten the vulnerable sub.

 

“I didn't realize it would happen,” Draco said, “Harry initiated, and we had both woken up so I didn't realize I was essentially… using him to pleasure myself. No real sex, father. We showered and I was sure to wash him like I usually do, and I was getting ready when he knelt and withdrew fully.”

 

Lucius sighed heavily. “This process is complex, Draco. A wrong move could result in a drop, which you know is bad. Would you allow me to handle him for now, until he's back to full awareness?”

 

Draco visibly struggled with the idea. Thinking of letting another dominant take control of his mate made him feel sick, but Draco knew that this was what Harry needed. He gave a slow nod and gently explained the situation to Harry, who only gave a small whine to show he understood. 

 

Lucius shooed his mate and son from the room before walking to Harry. He let go of the carefully controlled dominance that rolled off of him in waves, and looked down in appreciation when he saw Harry bear his neck in response. This was a good mate for his son. 

 

He gently moved the boy into his lap to start trying to bring his mind to the present. It would be slow with how deep Harry slipped, but Lucius had faced worse odds.

 

\------

 

While Lucius brought Harry back to himself, Draco and Narcissa had settled in the main parlor of the manor. Draco rarely got to spend time with just his mother, so he took advantage of the situation and ordered tea, happy to chat with his mother.

 

Later that day into early evening, the floo flared in a request for entry. Draco very suddenly remembered the fact that he and Harry were supposed to be picked up by Sirius and Remus for dinner.

 

He granted entry to the two men, and gave a thin smile. “Harry’s busy, so we can't leave just yet.”

 

Sirius frowned, brow pinching, “what's he up to? He's usually excited to come home, and it's for Christmas this time.”

 

Draco looked pleadingly to his mother, who gave a gentle smile. 

 

“Harry is experiencing an unfortunate side effect of being a submissive Veela,” Narcissa explained, “he dropped into subspace this morning, and Lucius is with him bringing him out of it.”

 

Remus tipped his head to the side, “for wolves it's usually the dominant that brings their submissive out. Why isn't Draco with him?”

 

Draco sighed. “I haven't been given proper training on how to handle a submissive. My father has. He knows what to do to prevent a drop later on, so it was better to let him handle Harry this time.”

 

Remus nodded, a faint smile on his face. “Good reasoning. Very mature view, Draco,” he hummed. 

 

With a faint flush, Draco nodded and cleared his throat. “You two are free to sit, since we’re waiting on Harry and father.”

 

And so they sat, and the four of them engaged in conversation about various topics over wizarding chess boards. 

 

It took until an hour after the usual dinner time for Lucius to come down. The elder Malfoy was cradling a fox in one arm, looking vaguely amused. The arm not used to cradle the fox like a newborn was used to play with a conjured feather toy, the golden ball and floppy white feathers made to look like a snitch. 

 

“It was a shock when I asked him to get into a comfortable position for me to carry him, and he shifted. How long has he been an animagus?” Lucius asked, raising a brow. 

 

Sirius smiled, “I’d think he went through the process sometime before the war, but he finally got it on his birthday. He was trying to focus and put his wings away, and he told us he accidentally shifted.”

 

Draco smiled and walked up to his father, ever so carefully taking Harry’s fox form from the other before taking the toy to distract his mate. 

 

Remus smiled, “Thank you for helping him, Lucius. How long should we keep an eye on him for signs of a drop?”

 

Lucius sighed, “two days should do it. If he should drop, he was fairly content to kneel with bound arms while I read.”

 

Draco nodded, “thank you, father.”

 

Narcissa cleared her throat, “I believe you four are headed to Grimmauld?”

 

“Eager to get rid of us, mother?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Newly mated couples aren’t the only ones with sex lives, Draconis,” Lucius grinned, chuckling lowly when Draco made a face of disgust and shook his head. 

 

They flooed back to Grimmauld and Draco was careful with Harry, sure to coax his mate into human form before they had dinner and then went to bed. 


	9. Eva, the zoo, and the discovery of Muggles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter hols ft. Eva and her human parents. Also, the purebloods go to the zoo

Harry woke the next morning to an empty bed. He whined faintly, and Draco popped his head out from the closet with a little smile. Harry instantly relaxed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked, walking over to press a kiss to Harry’s temple. 

 

“Sleepy and a little fuzzy. Why?” Harry asked, brows furrowing slightly. 

 

Draco gave a small sigh, “you slid into subspace, I freaked out, and father had to bring you out.”

 

Harry flushed, “that’s so embarrassing.”

 

“It’s not, I promise. It’s completely normal,” Draco soothed, moving to peck a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. He reached a hand up to stroke at Harry’s throat and the silk ribbon there, smiling gently. 

 

Harry relaxed at the petting, reassured that his mate wasn’t upset. 

 

“Should we get downstairs? I believe your godfathers are eager to make sure you’re alright,” Draco hummed. 

 

Harry nodded and moved to stand, walking to his trunk to pull out comfy clothes. He paused, “Draco, have you ever been to a muggle zoo?”

 

Draco furrowed his brows, “no, what in Merlin’s name is a zoo?”

 

“Okay. I’m going to dress you now, and I’m going to deploy my puppy eyes to get Sirius and Remus to take us to the London Zoo. They have so many animals! The last time I went was right before I turned eleven, and I spoke to a snake for the first time,” he said happily. 

 

Draco knew he was powerless. Seeing his mate so happy would make him do anything. Then, he remembered something. “Harry, isn’t our little Eva a muggleborn?”

 

Harry paused where he had been rifling through drawers. “Um. Yes. Why?”

 

“If we send Bee, and she lives close enough to London, perhaps we could meet her at the zoo?” Draco suggested, raising a brow at the clothing Harry was pulling out. 

 

Harry dropped the shirt he had in his hands and ran up to Draco, hugging him tightly. “Yes! Yes, yes, I’ll send Bee right after we get dressed,” he crowed happily, heading back to pick up the clothes. 

 

Harry passed a pair of slightly too big jeans and a worn black t-shirt with a band logo on the front to Draco, smiling slightly. “Go on, then. I wanna see you in muggle clothes.”

 

Harry himself shed his pajamas and easily pulled on his dark skinny jeans and a teal long sleeved shirt. He dressed quickly and pulled on white socks while he watched Draco. 

 

Draco was finding muggle clothing disturbingly comfortable. He adjusted the jeans a few times, using a simple sizing charm, but otherwise was pleased. His muscles were accented by the short sleeves, and his pale skin matched well with the dark shirt. 

 

Harry was nearly salivating. He stood and walked over to Draco, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. It heated up slowly, and they parted before things got too messy and they had to change again. 

 

Before Harry could forget, he wrote a quick letter to Eva and whistled for Bee, attaching it to his leg before sending him through the window with a gentle smile. 

 

Shyly gripping Draco’s hand, Harry tugged him down towards the kitchen to sit at the dining room table beside his mate, taking breakfast fare from the table. 

 

“What’s with the muggle clothes, pup?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow from his seat at the table. 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry smiled, “We were going to try and go to the zoo today. You guys can come, it’d be totally awesome since it’s Draco’s first time to the zoo, and we were going to see if we could meet Eva, our hatchling.”

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Your mum always tried to make me go, but James was stubborn and kept taking her to magical preserves instead, so I haven’t been either. I think Remus has, maybe,” Sirius said, “I’ll go and get us in Muggle clothes, then. Are we waiting to hear back from your… hatchling?”

 

Harry nodded around his mouthful of eggs. 

 

Sirius laughed and walked upstairs, and Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry purred, and they ate breakfast in mutual silence. 

 

Bee flew back in about half an hour later as they were finishing up their meal, and Harry took the note pinned to his leg. 

 

_ Dear surrogate dads (AKA Draco and Harry :)) _

 

_ My mum and dad said it’s a great idea! They’re probably going to corner you two or your godfathers at some point with lots of questions about the wizarding world, and about me talking to snakes (that really scared mum!), but they’re really nice people. My mum’s a doctor, and my dad’s a lawyer, so they’re pretty good at learning new things.  _

 

_ Anyway, the address is on the little bit of paper folded in here since I ran out of parchment and this was my last bit. Bee is really sweet, he preened Heddy while I wrote this! If you guys come by any time before lunch, we can all head out. _

 

_ From,  _

_ Your Hatchling, Eva.  _

 

_ PS tell Anubis I said hello and that I miss him lots! _

 

Harry grinned and passed the note to Draco, content to stroke Bee and feed him bits of sausage and bacon. 

 

“What is a doctor?” Draco asked, brows furrowing, “and a lawyer?”

 

Harry smiled, “a doctor is like a healer, but they do it the muggle way with chemicals and machines. And a lawyer is like… a barrister. They represent people in court,” he explained. 

 

Draco nodded, “good. Perhaps this healer… doctor, will be interesting to talk to. There are some things we cannot treat that perhaps muggles can,” he hummed. 

 

Harry beamed. “Draco,” he murmured, nudging his mate. When Draco turned, Harry kissed him soundly, pulling back with a grin. “I love you.”

 

Draco froze. They hadn’t said that yet, but… god did he feel it. “I love you too,” he murmured, pressing another, deeper kiss to Harry’s lips. 

 

They kissed lazily in their seats for a while before a throat cleared. They broke apart to see Remus and Sirius standing in the dining room, dressed in casual muggle garb, looking smug. 

 

“If you two can part for long enough, we can go and get your little hatchling and visit the zoo,” Remus said, smirking at the two. 

 

Harry nodded and grabbed the slip of paper, “knight bus, or apparating? They live in the city,” he said. 

 

Sirius hummed. “I’d say apparating, but neither of you have licenses so side along there, and then we’ll take the knight bus to the zoo,” he nodded.

 

Harry smiled and pecked a final kiss to Draco’s kiss, walking to grab Remus’ arm. Draco hesitated before taking Sirius’, and the disapparated with a crack. 

 

Harry stumbled when they landed at the closest apparition point in an alley, and Remus caught him easily. 

 

Harry and Draco linked hands as Harry led the way through the city to the address that Eva had provided. Soon enough they were at the flat building and walked up to the door. Harry hesitated, and Draco reached up to knock with a small smile. Remus and Sirius stood behind them, smiling at their cub. 

 

The door opened to reveal a pretty woman that looked to be in her early thirties, soft blond curls falling down her shoulders and large brown eyes making her face look warm. 

 

“Oh, you must be those lovely boys that Eva tells us about,” the woman said, stepping back and inviting them in. 

 

Harry grinned, “Yes ma’am. I’m Harry, this is Draco, and those are my Godfathers, Sirius and Remus,” he introduced, stepping into the flat. 

 

As soon as he was inside, there was a blur of blue and he had Eva launching into his arms. Harry grunted, but caught her and lifted her up, swinging her in a circle with a bright grin. “Hey, kid! How’s your break been so far?” Harry asked, smiling brightly at Eva. 

 

“It’s been awesome!” she exclaimed, “Christmas is in three days and I’m so excited!” 

 

Harry smiled, “we have Christmas in three days too! We already celebrated Yule, which is the old wizarding holiday that Draco can explain  _ way  _ better if you want to know more.”

 

Draco flushed, and Eva practically mobbed him with questions. After a moment, Eva dragged Draco to sit on the couch, planting herself firmly across his lap to listen to his stories about Yule. 

 

Harry gave a pleased smile and looked at the pair. He looked up in time to see an older man, perhaps a few years older than Eva’s mother, walk in. Harry offered a smile, and the man walked up and held out a hand. 

 

“Hello. I’m Jason,” he smiled. Harry shook his hand and dipped his head slightly. 

 

“Good to meet you, Sir. I’m Harry. I really hope we aren’t imposing with this zoo trip - Draco hasn’t been, and he had the idea to invite Eva since we haven’t seen her all holiday.”

 

Jason chuckled and waved his hand, “oh, it’s perfectly alright. Little Eva’s been getting cabin fever, and she’s telling us all these stories about this school of yours. She said you two are her mentors for the year?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes sir. Draco and I got paired with Eva to ease her into the wizarding world. They did it with all of the first years, and the eighth years. We’re sort of a special case, since we don’t normally have an eighth year at the school. Special circumstances disrupted last year, so they held it again.”

 

“What happened last year, if I may ask?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Harry let out a breath. “There was a war, Sir. A very powerful Dark Wizard was rising to power, and Hogwarts is a foothold of our society. They attempted to take it, but a lot of the students fought to protect it. I led the Army,” he said. 

 

Jason looked at the boy - man - in front of him. He looked small, but he didn’t doubt the power he held. “I fought when I was younger, over in Iraq for a while. It takes a toll on you,” he said, nodding slowly. “What about Draco? He fought too?”

 

Harry nodded, “yessir. His father was… his father was on the opposing side. He was pressured into serving the Dark Wizard, but he defected and defended the castle,” he explained softly, “he’s changed a lot. I know he wouldn’t be allowed back at the school otherwise.”

 

“Alright. I’ll take your word for it. He seems good with her,” Jason nodded, glancing over at the way Draco was conjuring little light images of the Yule celebrations. 

 

Harry smiled, “yeah. I’m excited for when we have kids of our own,” he murmured. 

 

“Oh. Two blokes can…?”

 

Harry chuckled, “under certain circumstances. Both Draco and I came into an inheritance of creature blood, which is when a semi-human species’ genes become active in our bodies. We both have wings, and predestined mates. He’s mine. We’re engaged, at the moment,” Harry explained, holding up his left hand to show the silver ring, “and I can carry, because of magic and my inheritance.”

 

“Well. Congratulations,” Jason nodded. Harry grinned, and they made their way to the other three adults in the room. 

 

Harry smiled, “Remus, Sirius, this is Jason,” he said, and the men began to bond. 

 

“I didn’t introduce myself,” Eva’s mother said, “I’m Nichole, but everyone calls me Nikki,” she grinned. 

 

Harry smiled, “Harry. Again. Nice to officially meet you.”

 

“Same for you. I wanted to thank you for letting Eva use your owl before she got Heddy from Draco, we were all fairly nervous when we learned phones and the like don’t work in the school,” Nikki smiled softly. 

 

Harry shrugged, “she’s… she told you about my snake, right? He’s dubbed her as our hatchling. She’s as good as our own, so I promise it’s no bother. Besides, Bee likes the flying.”

 

Nikki smiled softly before clapping her hands, “alright everyone! Let’s head to the zoo!”

 

Eva gave a loud cheer and jumped on Draco’s back. Draco pretended to be exasperated, but really he was elated. 

 

Sirius grinned, “right, off we go! You guys are going to get some magical transport today!”

 

“Oh?” Nikki asked, “how will that work, then?”

 

Sirius smirked as they walked to the curb. He pulled out his wand and wriggled it, and the large purple form of the Knight Bus shot into view. Remus quickly cast the spells on Jason and Nikki to let them see and use magical items, and they both looked in awe. Sirius overpaid by a few galleons, but Stan didn’t complain. 

 

Harry was last on the bus and he sat next to Draco and Eva, rather pleased. They were going to the zoo. 

 

The bus ride didn’t take too long. Eva’s parents asked a number of questions, which Remus answered easily and with exceptional patience. 

 

They arrived at the zoo and Stan smiled as the party got off. 

 

Harry took Eva on his back once they got off of the bus, took Draco’s hand, and led the charge. He easily paid for tickets with muggle cash in his back pocket (that Draco had to fish out, which was an experience in and of itself) and grabbed a map. 

 

“Right, Eva, where should we go first?”

 

“Reptile house!” Eva cried, and Harry smirked and led the way. 

 

As the three children started to the reptile house, the four adults followed behind slowly. 

 

“If I can ask,” Jason said, “how does the whole inheritance thing work? Harry told me that he and Draco had gotten some sort of creature blood.”

 

Sirius grinned, “oh, yeah. Most of the time in old Pureblood families, they have, erm, relations with different species. Elves, fae, Veela, the like,” he explained, “and sometimes, when the right amount of magic and blood comes together in a kid, they get the inheritance. I didn’t get one even though I’m from an old pureblood family, and Harry did. It’s a matter of chance.”

 

Jason nodded slowly, “and all of this about blood. What’s all of that?”

 

Sirius chewed on his bottom lip before answering. “Before the last war, there was a big division among wizards. One half was in favor of keeping wizarding blood pure and never having relations with muggles, or non magical people. Problem is, they didn’t like muggleborn people, so they were on the verge of really damaging inbreeding. Then the wizards who wanted to accept muggleborns came in. And the war started, and it got really rough, then the wizards who accept the muggleborns won. We’re working on preserving culture of wizards at the moment, things like holidays and rituals, but it’s an uphill battle.”

 

Nikki looked thoughtful. “When was this war?”

 

Remus cleared his throat. “It ended last year, ma’am. Most of the students that were older than fifteen fought in the final battle. Harry was… there was a prophecy, and he was hunted by the head of the Dark. The final battle was this last May,” he explained. 

 

Nikki looked a bit pale. “I see.”

 

Sirius gave her a small pat on the shoulder, “everyone on that side was rounded up and put on trial, don’t you worry. No danger out there now. Everyone’s healing. It’s done the boys some good to take care of little Eva. They were both damaged by the war, but they’re healthy now.”

 

That gave Nikki and Jason a bit of relaxation. Jason then dived into questions about wizarding government and politics, which Sirius took since he was part of the Wizengamot. Nikki and Remus talked about teaching and healing, and their kids.

 

They made it to the reptile house after a few minutes and stepped inside, and Sirius barely held back a laugh. 

 

Draco, Eva, and Harry were all having a rather spirited conversation with a large boa constrictor, who was waving her head animatedly around. 

 

Jason rolled his eyes, but browsed. Sirius let himself get absorbed by the interesting animals, and Remus and Nikki gossiped. 

 

They followed the trio of children for the day. They had covered half the zoo by lunch and settled at one of the small restaurants, everyone chatting and eating happily. Draco roped Nikki into a conversation about healers and doctors, Sirius got into a discussion with Jason about wizarding law enforcement, and Harry and Eva talked happily. 

 

They finished their meal and Harry and Eva led the way this time, parading around and chattering to the animals thanks to Harry’s handy little Allspeak ability. Jason and Nikki were a little in awe, but everyone else was used to Harry being special, so they accepted it in stride. 

 

They finished at the zoo by about three o’clock. They saw Eva and her family back home, giving long dramatic hugs and exaggerated tears, but it brought Eva out of the pout she had been stuck in since they had said they were going home. 

 

Harry and Draco were taken back to Grimmauld by Sirius and Remus, and Harry dragged Draco up to their bedroom almost immediately. 

 

Harry let his wings slide through, dark wings drooping as he pressed Draco against the wall with a soft groan. “Do you know how hard it is to stop myself when I see you being so good with out hatchling?” he asked, shaking his head and kissing along Draco’s throat. 

 

Draco was surprised, but not upset, at the turn of events. He simply slid his hands to Harry’s hips and let his little mate take control. “Mm, no. I  _ am _ getting the idea, though,” he purred, tipping his head back. 

 

“Fuck, Draco. It’s so hard not to beg you to breed me and give us kits of our own,” Harry whined, stepping closer to roll his hips against Draco’s.

That was the tipping point for the dominant Veela. He lifted Harry and placed him on the bed, wings sliding free and arching over them as he pinned Harry to the bed, kissing his mate’s throat tenderly. “You have no idea how hard it is to wait.”

 

Harry mewled. “Wish we didn’t have to. Want you so bad,” he whimpered. 

 

Draco panted against his mate’s throat softly. “I know, love. I know. We have to, for a few more months,” he whispered, “come the spring equinox and we’ll be bonded, and I can fuck you as much as you like.”

 

Harry gave a pleased purr at that idea. “Yesss,” he whispered, parseltongue lilting at the edge of his word. 

 

They stayed together, kissing and rocking and rolling, until they both shuddered to completion. They curled up in bed and relaxed, wings tangling and limbs overlapping pleasantly. 

 

After a short period of silence, perhaps about an hour or so, Harry shifted slightly in Draco’s arms. “How do you feel about Eva’s parents?”

 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, looking down at his mate, who had seen it fit to use his chest as a pillow. 

 

Harry shrugged, “the whole time we were out there, they seemed busy. Maybe I’m seeing things, but… they were sure to distinguish our world from theirs. Eva’s and theirs. It’s just… I get a bad feeling when stuff like that happens, you know? I met Hermione’s parents once, and they were all about learning about the world and being as much of a part of it as they could, but Jason and Nikki seemed… I don’t know.”

 

Draco hummed. “Perhaps,” he said gently, “they want Eva to be able to be her own person. But,” he said, noticing the look on Harry’s face that meant he was gearing up to speak, “when we return to the school, we can ask her about her relatives. If you’re  _ really  _ worried, we can write her a letter in Parselscript so that only she can read it and have Bee deliver it while we eat dinner tonight.”

 

Harry nodded slowly and nuzzled at Draco’s chest, offering a small purr. “You always know what to say.”

 

Draco preened at his mate’s praise, simply curling closer. “Mm, I follow my instinct.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and summoned a parchment stack, quill, and ink bottle, before slowly crafting a letter in the odd twining letters of parselscript. 

 

_ Dear Hatchling,  _

 

_ This letter is written in parselscript, so only you can read it. I have a few questions for you after the trip to the zoo today and I would like you to be as honest as possible for me. Please, hatchling? _

 

_ When I was younger, my parents were killed. I was left with my aunt and my uncle, and they were scared of magic. They would hurt me when I did accidental magic, and called me Freak and locked me in a cupboard. I’m not suggesting that your parents do this, at all, but I’m worried about you. Maybe it’s my pushing my past and worrying that it’ll happen to my kits, which I see you as.  _

 

_ I wanted to know if your family treated you differently when you started doing accidental magic, or when your Hogwarts letter showed up. Did they speak to you less? Ignore you? Punish you for your magic? I won’t tell anyone but Draco, I swear on Lady Magic herself (the parchment will glow if you read that bit out loud) that I won’t tell anyone but Draco unless you decide that you want to get out and live with someone else. The wizarding world takes all types of abuse very seriously.  _

 

_ Yes, all types. Just because you might not be hit physically doesn’t mean they don’t neglect you or verbally harm you.  _

 

_ I’m sorry if this letter is for nothing and your parents are wonderful people, I’m only worried for you, little Hatchling. I want you to be happy and healthy and whole, and I don’t want you to know how cruel other people can truly be. At least not until you’re older.  _

 

_ With lots of love and extra hugs,  _

 

_ Your sort-of dads,  _

_ Harry and Draco.  _

 

_ P.S. We decided that if we were actually your parents, I would be ‘papa’ and Draco would be ‘dad’ or ‘father’. _


End file.
